Bastard! Alternate Reality
by Beaufortninja
Summary: A retelling of the Bastard! storyline with a different protagonist. Can a wandering immortal warrior find peace even as the world around him burns?
1. The Savior Arrives

This story is pretty much a 'what if' where there is a different protagonist because Dark Schneider was always being a jerk. Anyway, this isn't really a self insert and I plan on mixing some stuff from the anime and manga and will eventually get all the way to the angel invasion. Will be an OCXHarem. Cool people leave reviews. No flames though. I don't like flames.

I only own my OC.

**Bastard!! Alternate Reality**

The Great Priest Geo paced around in front of the king of Meta-Rikana's throne, racking his brain for a solution to their dilemma. The armies of the Four Lords of Havoc had swept aside their allies in only two months. Now all that were left were them and Judas. Geo struggled to recall anything of importance in the scriptures that could give their small kingdom the edge they so desperately needed. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the complete silence in the room as the King's eyes burrowed into him. '_I don't know of anyone who could stand up to the Lords of Havoc. Perhaps some type of __spell . . ._'

"Geo," the king started, "I've been hearing talk of a wandering mercenary from across the sea. Have you heard of him?"

It suddenly clicked for Geo. "Why yes I have. Many call him the Undying Warrior. The stories have been around for many years, they say he makes mountains disappear and causes the oceans to boil. He was one of the few warriors who fought in the war fifteen years ago."

Princess Sheila clapped her hands together excitedly, "Ah! So we should hire this mercenary?"

"I believe we should seek him out," Geo agreed, "But a man of such skill will not come cheap. In fact it could bankrupt the entire kingdom for years."

The king looked thoughtful for a moment, "There are those who wish to destroy the people of this kingdom. We will spare no expense. Understood?"

Geo bowed deeply to his king, "Agents will be dispatched to track down the mercenary at once your highness." Geo spun on his heel to give the orders to the necessary people.

"And please make haste High Priest," he heard the king say, "For defeat looms on the horizon."

James stepped into the large throne room of the king of Meta-Rikana. It was a little more impressive than the others he had seen on the continent. There were magnificent blue marble floors with elaborate mosaics decorating much of the area. There were beautiful engraved white marble columns holding the roof up as well as paintings hanging along the wall. And at the end opposite the door was the golden throne where James could see the wizened old king in his ornate purple robes.

He could sense the fear, and confusion the others in the room had. After all he was concealed by a large billowy black hooded cloak. '_They better make me a good offer after dragging me all the way here. There was an undead army on the way here too_,' he thought to himself. He had been checking out the ancient city Inglehart, or what was left of it for anything he could use when their agents had tracked him down. James was over six feet and towered over most of the knights he had seen on the way. Most were no more that twenty. It was no wonder the kingdoms were falling, what with the lack of experienced fighting men.

There were many whispers among the mass of priests and advisers following behind him, though they were careful to give him a wide birth. He came to a full stop about ten paces from the king. He noticed a rather large man standing on the king's right who wore the white robes of a high priest. Recognition briefly flashed across both men's faces but they remained stoic. And on the kings left stood a very attractive young woman in expensive looking garments. She was quite a sight with raven colored hair and bright eyes that silently studied him. "What's the job?" asked James, his voice carrying a hint of indifference. Some of the guards voiced their disapproval over his lack of respect but he ignored them.

"As you know the Four Lords of Havoc are almost at our very gates," the king began, "I want you to protect the city."

"What's your offer?"

There was a brief silence in the hall as the king's advisors whispered to him. "We can afford to pay you three hundred pounds of gold per month of your service," the king answered, particularly satisfied with his reply.

The cloaked warrior sighed deeply, "What use would I have for that much gold? I believe the great priest over there knows what I'm interested in."

Geo thought for a moment. "You want magical artifacts, don't you?" asked Geo whose face turned grim.

"You guessed right," James replied, sensing that they wouldn't have what he wanted.

"But we don't have any artifacts . . ." Geo said sullenly.

James sighed once more. '_Then this was all a big waste of time._' "Unless you have another form of payment then I must leave," James said, turning on his heel, the crowd that had been following him parted like a knife through butter. Just as he turned to leave a soldier burst threw the door.

"Enemy troops are attacking! There's a wizard with a huge serpent who're routing our forces!" the man shouted before collapsing in exhaustion.

"What will you do? The enemy are knocking on the very gates of the city and yet you still hold out?" James said, not bothering to turn around. He waited a few seconds for a reply but none came. He started walking away again. There was mass hysteria in the hall as priests and advisers shouted at him or ran around in confusion.

"Wait mercenary!" a young woman's voice called out.

He looked back to see the girl stepping forward. She suddenly looked very bashful and her face flushed. "If you fight for us . . .you can . . .you can do what ever you want with me . . ." she said, eyes downcast. There was an instant uproar.

"Princess! You mustn't allow this heathen to even touch you!"

"Princess, think about what you're saying!"

The king was the most outspoken. "Sheila! What's gotten into you!? I will not allow it!"

She tried to support her decision despite the mounting embarrassment. "W-well the safety of the people is far more important than me, so I just thought . . ." The king looked at his daughter thoughtfully for a moment before finally surrendering to the fact that giving her to the mercenary might be necessary for the survival of the city.

James was almost shocked. He had never gotten an offer like that before. And she was pretty hot too. There was only one little problem. "Before you make your final decision princess, there's something you should know. I'm a vampire."

Everyone within earshot gasped, soldiers lowered their spears into attack position and the priests prepared the bombard him with holy spells. '_Hm. I expected a little more than that._' It was dead silent, except for the distant explosions and noise of battle threatening to spill into the city. The princess looked fearful even as Meta-Rikana's elite Holy Sword bodyguards took defensive positions around the royal family.

"My offer still stands," she said, trying to keep calm.

"Then I accept milady," James accepted as he bowed at the waist. "Well, then," he said turning to walk away, "I'd better get started."

"Mercenary! Before you go . . . could I see your face?" Sheila asked, trepidation evident in her words.

He smiled slightly at her nervousness. He drew back his hood to reveal a round handsome face with striking red-green eyes, and long brown hair. The crowd was obviously stunned, half expecting some wretched undead monstrosity. "Not what you were expecting princess?" he said with a small smile. She could only shake her head in wonder.

Vibrations rattled the castle suddenly, causing many to fall to the floor. James used one of his many vampire powers to sense nearby life forms. The Detect Life spell had proved invaluable in the past, especially when he went dungeon diving. He could sense the sorcerer and his Hydra who proceeded to blast the doors open with a jet of flame. The following explosion sent thousands of pieces of shrapnel racing towards the onlookers. James quickly threw up a force field to stop them to great effect. Out of the dust came the massive creature with the sorcerer riding on it's back.

The five-headed Hydra was covered in dark green scales and and was so tall that it's head could touch the ceiling of the ridiculously high roof. It had the body of a large lizard with muscular legs and a long spiny tail. The sorcerer was dressed in mage armor, had long black hair and was kind of ugly James thought.

"I, the invincible sorcerer Kebidabu have come to destroy this puny kingdom!" he shouted as the Hydra stormed into the chamber. James alone held his ground while the others retreated back towards the throne. "What's this?" Kebidabu asked while laughing, "A lone warrior dares to stand against the might that is Kebidabu?" James merely chuckled at the mage's boasts. The fool's power level was nothing compared to opponents he had faced. "Hydra! Destroy this impudent human now! Kill him a million times over!" the wizard commanded, sending all of the beasts heads racing for him at once.

"Ancient's of Maconia," James began reciting a spell, "make my fists burn with the heat of a thousand flames, make them my swords to cut a path through the darkness that would stand against me!" A sudden cry erupted from the onlookers as one by one James cut the Hydra's heads off in five lightning fast moves. The gory stumps spewed blood by the gallons as the dead animal collapsed to the floor.

Kebidabu looked on in horrified disbelief, "No! My hydra! You killed her!" he shouted on the verge of tears.

"And now it's your turn," James said smiling. "Demons and serpents come forth from the pits of hell and claim your kin! Take this lowly wretch back to the place of darkness," James began reciting the death spell much to Kebidabu's horror. "Take him and drown him in the black seas of misery and despair!" The evil wizard's scream reverberated throughout the castle as he was engulfed in black flames and vaporized almost instantly.

The onlookers were deathly silent. When the smoke cleared there was nothing but a gory pile of ash soaking in the blood of the slain Hydra. James glanced towards the gaping hole where there had once been a door and saw several of Kebidabu's demi-human troops looking on in disbelief. "Be gone!" he shouted, sending a powerful blast of pure energy, killing all foolish enough not to escape. James stepped through the now smoking hole, hearing the hall erupt in cheers.

There was still work to be done. Meta-Rikana's soldiers could mop up what was left of the enemy soldiers. Without their magical support and leadership, the enemy troops would flee like cowards. Looking out from the palace walls gave a perfect view of the tiered city in the waning sunlight.

"Spirits of wind and air, lend me your powers of flight!" He began to float for a moment before he flew off into the city, putting out fires here and there and healing the wounded that littered the streets. By the time he returned to the palace things had calmed down and the enemy were defeated for the moment.

A victory banquet was being prepared. Two large curtains had been hung to temporarily replace the destroyed door and James noticed the scent of all manners of meat and pies and the like as he entered. The chamber quieted almost instantly as James was approached by the king.

"Ah. We've been awaiting you. Word of your deeds has reached us. You have my deepest thanks for saving and caring for my people," the king said solemnly with a slight bow.

'_He reminds me of my father_,' thought the vampire warrior.

"You never did tell us your name," the king said, James figured it was his roundabout way of asking.

"James. My name is James of House Vallis," he said with pride.

The king turned to the still silent throng and in a loud voice, said, "All hail Lord James, the hero who has vanquished the sorcerer Kebidabu!" Everyone in the hall cheered wildly, chanting his name over and over again.

The king dismissed himself and a redheaded teenager stepped up to him. He recognized her from the crowd earlier. She was very pretty and dressed in the fashion of a rebellious adolescent with a short skirt and popular clothing designs that went well with her blue eyes. She got right in his face and scrutinized him for several seconds.

"Uh. Can I help you miss?" he asked, bewildered by her lack of respect.

She pulled back, saying, "People say vampires are evil, but I don't sense any evil in you."

James smiled at her, "Where I come from, most vampires are good. What's your name?"

She smiled back, "Tia Noto Yoko. Just call me Yoko."

A group of young noble women who had been eyeing him and laughing girlishly approached the two. They began tugging him away from Yoko to the dinner table, much to Yoko's dismay. They asked him questions like "How old are you?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" Lots of stuff like that. It reminded him of the girls back home. James sat with the many young women who took it upon themselves to keep him entertained for the evening. By the time the party was over it was past mid-night and the hall was almost empty. The king had some servants show James to his room, which was on the top level of the palace; the same level as the royal chambers and was richly furnished.

He stepped out onto the balcony and basked in the cool darkness. Being a living vampire, or Daywalkeras they liked to call themselves, he could venture out into sunlight but his eyes were sensitive. He could see perfectly as he gazed out at the sleeping city. In the distance the campfires of the enemy forces could be seen. His sensitive ears heard a light knock on his door. James went back inside and opened the door. It was Princess Sheila. Her face was slightly flushed and she wore a purple sleeping gown that accentuated her form perfectly.

"Lord James," she said shifting nervously, "I have come to fulfill my side of the deal."

He would have laughed if she hadn't sounded so serious; it was obvious what she was offering him.

"Princess, come sit down," said James, ushering her to a couch. She sat down tentatively while James sat next to her.

"Look, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm some kind of monster okay? You don't have to be afraid of me," said James, looking her in the eye, she just listened. "And my job here is not yet finished so I won't take payment yet. And another thing, you're just a kid! Don't go offering yourself up like this. You're better than that, I know."

She got an earful and was momentarily stunned. "Just a kid!?" she exclaimed, "I'll have you know that I made my decision for the good of the kingdom!"

'_Uh-oh she's mad now_.' "Hey, hey, calm down, I just meant that I don't feel comfortable doing that kind of thing with a sixteen year old girl."

"I'm seventeen," she countered.

"Whatever. You must really want a piece of me, huh?" James asked with a sly grin.

She blushed profusely, "How can you say such scandalous things!?"

He laughed out loud, "I'm just playing."

James was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't understand. Ever since my brother disappeared fifteen years ago, the man who marries me would become the heir to the kingdom," she explained while still fighting back tears.

'_Fifteen years ago? The battle against Anslasax's followers. Her brother, Prince Lars died that day. Poor girl' _thought James, momentarily frowning as an image of his fallen friend flashed through his mind.

"But to save the kingdom I have to give myself to you. And when you go, who will want me? My body will no longer be marriage material!" she shouted in-between sobs.

He understood her dilemma as he had seen it before in his own lands. The lack of an heir would throw the kingdom into chaos. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to meet his gaze. "I suppose . . . that I could forget about the deal."

She shook her head, "No. I made a pact with you and I must oblige."

There was a moment of silence as James wiped her tears away, "Then, when the time comes . . . I promise to be gentle."

She managed a small smile, "Thank you."

He helped her up and walked her to the door, "Good night princess."

"Good night," she replied as she managed to smile again. Her puffy eyes showed no more fear.

After she left he closed the door and walked back out onto the balcony to meditate. "Oh James. What have you gotten yourself into?"


	2. The Ninja Fortress

**beaufortninja**-I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I haven't gotten any flames either so I guess it kinda balances itself out. Anyway here's chapter 2 and whoever gives positive reviews gets 100 cool points!

**Dark Schneider**-Hey! When do I get to be in the story!?

**beaufortninja-**You had your chance! Now get outta here! Scram! And don't let me catch your sorry ass around here again!

**Dark Schneider-**Booooo. . .

**beaufortninja-**Oh yeah. I wen't there. Anyway, reviews!!

Still don't anything except my OC.

**Bastard!! Alternate Reality Chapter 2**

A furious knock on James' door startled him from his peaceful slumber. He grumpily threw his clothes on and answered the door.

A servant girl nervously sputtered, "L-Lord James, Miss Yoko has been kidnapped. Your presence is requested in the throne room."

He rushed past her and dashed to the throne room. James thought he had sensed Gara last night but he had brushed it off as his imagination. '_Foolish_,' he mentally chastised himself. He got to the throne room where everyone was already gathered.

Sheila noticed him and ran up saying frantically, "James! Yoko's been kidnapped by Ninja Master Gara!"

James sighed, "And you want me to go get her?"

Geo stepped forward, "Please Lord James, as her father I beg you to rescue her," he pleaded.

"Well it just so happens that I know the location of the ninja fortress," relented James.

"So you'll go?" asked Sheila hopefully.

"Yes," James groaned.

"Great! I'll go with you," she said back. There was a moment of silence in the chamber.

"Come again?"

"I would like to go as well. Yoko is my friend," she answered, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Princess I really don't want to baby-sit," James said in an exasperated tone.

She looked insulted for a moment before responding, "I beg your pardon but the knights of Meta-Rikana are more than capable of protecting me should the need arise," she retorted, much to the joy of the knights in the room.

"If you say so," he dismissed as he marched to the door.

"Hey wait for me please!" Sheila called after him as her guards immediately began tailing the two.

'_The king didn't even stop her? Jeez_!' thought James in irritation as he walked at a brisk pace to the stables.

It took nearly half a day of hard riding to reach the ninja fortress in the ruins of one of the great cities of the Ancients. The captain of Meta-Rikana's knights, Bon Jovina, had taken command of the four other knights sent to protect Sheila, who had taken it upon herself to wear a suit of armor. She gasped for air as they came to a stop on a cliff overlooking the fortress.

"Why push yourself so hard princess?" James asked as he came to stand next to her.

She immediately straightened, "I won't be left behind. What is this? The ninja base?" she asked, purposely changing the topic.

James let it slide. "Sort of. It's Grave Valley. Gara's fortress is right there," he said, pointing to the tallest structure, the ruined skeleton of a skyscraper.

* * *

Yoko struggled against the rusty chains that bound her in the shallow pit inside the ninja fortress. The feisty redhead continued to tug at the chains despite the futility.

"You are a stubborn girl, aren't you?" Gara asked in a half mocking tone while he pet a baby dragon that was perched on his shoulder.

"Tell me about the man who killed Kebidabu and I'll set you free."

"Give it up Gara!" she exclaimed, "I'm not telling you anything!"

The ninja master looked at her with a half smile, "Why are you defending a vampire little girl? Is it for love? I think it is. You got a little crush on him, huh?"

"What! Now your talking nonsense." Yoko shouted in embarrassment. '_Wait. How does he know that he's a vampire?_'

"Ah hah," said Gara, knowing that he had stricken a nerve.

"Gara! You're jumping to conclusions!" she said, trying to defend herself.

He continued to laugh, "How endearing. You might think you know him girl," he said casually as he knelt down on the ledge in front of her. "But you don't. You don't know his past. James is the personification of violence," he said off handedly.

Yoko listened on, her interest finally peaked.

"Guess," he said, "how many men do you think he's killed?"

"Um, fifty?" asked Yoko who was quickly feeling more and more intimidated.

Gara laughed out loud once again, "Come now girl, probably like fourteen or fifteen thousand! He is after all over two hundred years old."

Yoko was dumbstruck. "What! Two hundred!" she shouted in bewilderment.

* * *

"I don't understand," complained one of Sheila's knights, "Are you sure this is it Lord James? I don't see any ninja guarding it."

James folded his arms across his chest and said in a sly voice, "Well I suppose I could have taken a wrong turn some where."

Bon Jovina was the first to sound off as he reached for his sword, "Why you treacherous little-"

He was cut off by Sheila, " Bon Jovina, don't waste your time fighting him, we've got more important problems," she said with an impressive air of command as she marched past the two of them and headed down the slope. A moment later her surprised scream echoed across the valley. In a flash James and the knights were racing down the slope where apparently she had slipped and caught her armor on some debris.

"Princess . . ." sighed James as he helped her get free.

"W-what?" she managed to squeeze out through the embarrassment.

"You're slowing us down, would you loose the sword and armor?"

Again, Bon Jovina was the first to jump to her defense. The aged knight shouted in anger, "Silence! You would dare ask the princess to disarm herself and risk injury?"

James pushed him back a few feet before responding, "I can protect her just fine."

Sheila looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I guess I really am slowing you down."

"A lot. We could have already been back to the city by now," the vampire said with finality.

"Just give me a moment," she began undoing the straps that secured the armor plates, which left her wearing little else than the scandalously short purple under dress.

The knights did their best to avert their eyes but James found it almost irresistible to take a few peeks. She tried to pull it down and cover herself better but failed.

Her face was beet red and she avoided James's eyes, "Do you find this more practical?"

James, as well as the rest of the knights were speechless. '_Such long shapely legs, maybe I should take her up on that offer. Wait! This is no time for such thoughts_.' The group moved on in silence to the ninja fortress at James' behest.

* * *

'_James is two hundred years old? But he looks so young and handsome . . ._' thought Yoko.

Gara simply chuckled at her forlorn expression, "All his comrades usually end up dead anyway on some wild adventure of his. Except of course the woman who is most important to him."

Yoko gasped, '_James's woman? His lover?_'

Gara stood and began pacing around the circular pit, "Why would you defend a monster like him? Why defend a man who would abandon the woman who carried his child? Think girl; tell me how to seal him away! Your father surely taught you such spells!"

'_What! His child?_' Yoko didn't even need to think twice, "No!"

Gara was momentarily silent as he studied her determination. "I see. Then you leave me no choice," he gave the signal to one of his ninja who rushed off.

Now she was worried.

"What now? What are you going to do Gara!?"

It was then that she noticed a green gel like substance seeping through the cracks in the wall of the pit. It oozed out onto the floor and slowly but surely crept in her direction.

"It's slime!" Gara proclaimed in triumph, "It'll dissolve your clothes slowly before my eyes!" The slime closed in and began crawling up her legs, soaking her thin sleeping clothes.

"Stop this! Stop this at once!" she ordered but Gara showed no signs of calling the slime off. "James! Save me!" her call reverberated throughout the ninja fortress.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" asked James.

"Yes! It sounded like Yoko!" Sheila piped in.

"We must hurry! But how to get in?" asked Bon Jovina as the group hurried to take cover. James' eyes glowed with a beautiful blue iridescence as he used his Detect Life abilities to see if there were any enemies nearby. Strangely, the bottom floors were nearly uninhabited . . .except for one little thing.

"Well they have a Minotoar," he said flatly.

"WHAT!?" the knights shouted in unison.

"How in the hell are we going to get past it!?" Bon Jovina asked, visibly shaken.

"We're not going past it. We're going through it," answered James as he emerged from their hiding place and marched to the front door of the fortress, much to the chagrin of his companions.

"Fiery Power Blast of the Damned!" he shouted as energy blasted out from his palm, incinerating the door almost instantly.

After the dust cleared the knights grudgingly led Sheila into the forbidding entrance hall which was totally barren. "Here it comes!" James warned, snatching the princess out of the path of a gigantic axe that lashed out from the shadows and crashed into the ground where she had been standing a split second before. The knights banded together to distract the monster as it lumbered out of the darkness.

It was a true beast that towered over them. Its huge muscles easily wielded the massive weapon, twice as long as a man and covered in the blood stains of the monster's previous victims. The Minotoar's visage was equally horrifying. It had the head of a bull with blood red eyes and fearsome, jagged teeth like that of a shark. It easily swept aside the knights and tossed a huge boulder at James and Sheila. There was no time to evade or cast a spell and his current barrier was nowhere near strong enough to deflect such an attack. He did the only thing he could. Quickly, he wrapped Sheila in a protective embrace and turned around, back facing the incoming boulder. The impact rattled his teeth around in his head and knocked them back several meters, yet still he remained on his feet. "Told you I'd protect you," he said through gritted teeth, as he fought back the throbbing pain. Before she could respond he wheeled around just as the monster was readying for another strike.

"Bullets of light! Strike my enemies! Iron Lightning Anthem!" James recited as a dozen magical arrows emerged from his hands and pierced the Minotaur, killing it instantly. "See? No big deal. Get up!" he ordered the knights who had the wind knocked out of them, "Are you Knights of Meta-Rikana or not?"

"He's right," agreed Bon Jovina as he got to his feet, "We failed to do our duty. It will not happen again!"

James shrugged, "No it won't. Because you're going to wait here."

"What!" Bon Jovina protested.

"Look, we'll probably have to make a quick escape, so you need to keep this route open," James explained, leaving out the part about how they only got in the way.

The older knight thought about it and nodded as it made sense. "Very well. Protect the princess with your life!"

The knights took up ambush positions around the door while James and Sheila hurried to the ladder that led to the upper levels. James looked to see how far up the ladder went. It went a hell of a long way.

"Sheila, I don't think you can make that," he said as she gauged the distance herself and paled almost instantly. "Get on," he ordered as he knelt down.

"W-what? B-but-" she stuttered, her face blushing a little.

"Come on! I'm in a hurry," he shouted impatiently while throwing her across his shoulders. She struggled a bit and protested at first but as soon as he began ascending the ladder she quieted down.

The ascent was long and James began to tire about halfway up. It had been a while since he had fed and it was seriously affecting his strength. He also noticed Sheila's constant panting and occasional moan. He looked to see what was wrong and saw that her private area was rubbing on his cloaked shoulder.

"Uhhh . . . could you quit moving around?" he asked, trying to fight back the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing. His sense of humor was kind of twisted.

"Y-yes. I'll try," she gasped.

James hurried to the top before Sheila had an orgasm on his cloak. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed as a Beheader stalked out from the shadows.

"P-please . . .just p-put me down," Sheila said in-between breaths.

Before he could reply the Beheader launched an energy blast that James quickly countered with a force shield. Beheaders were nasty creatures. They were essentially a giant, walking, magically powered eyeball demon with tentacles. Sheila looked on in fear as she held on to James for all she was worth. Judging by it's magical aura, James figured it would take a higher level spell than usual to kill it. While he was deciding which spell to use, the beheader lashed out with one of it's tentacles.

"Shit!" James cursed as he tossed Sheila to safety.

The tentacle ripped into his shoulder, tearing his shirt and flesh with ease. The pain was minimal due to his training but the blood loss was something that he could ill afford. Each drop of blood lost only served to make the thirst that much more unbearable. He tried to slow the bleeding by placing his hand over the grievous wound.

"James!" cried Sheila in alarm from the alcove where he had thrown her. She then took it upon herself to hurl rocks at the creature. It was a futile attempt on her part but he appreciated her efforts.

"Sodom!" James shouted as he launched a dozen magical slashes through the air that cut through the beheader's shield like butter. In a split second the monster was reduced to a bloody mess.

"Did I come in handy?" Sheila asked, jumping down from her safe spot.

"Oh sure. Plenty," replied James with a smirk.

"Oh my!" she said worriedly as she examined the still regenerating wound on his arm, "That was bad." She watched as it finished healing. "However, I am a bit more relieved," she said, arms behind her back and a small smile gracing her lips, "You are worried about Yoko aren't you? Tee hee!" she giggled like a little girl. "But since you were embarrassed, you covered it up by acting tough, right?" He stared at her for a few seconds. She simply played with her hair, smiling cutely.

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders.

"Oh!" she said in surprise as she struggled a bit.

"Keep saying stuff like that and I'll really embarrass you!" James shouted jokingly as he nipped her thigh a few times despite her protests.

"S-stop! You mustn't!" she managed to get out in-between pants.

James laughed out loud. It was something he rarely did. "Relax, it's just a strange way of saying thanks."

* * *

Sheila did her best to maintain her self-control but all her royal training was failing her. It seemed like her body was going crazy under James' administrations. She could still feel his warm breath on her thigh. Her heart was beating like crazy and her body seemed to tremble on its own accord. '_My body is no longer marriage material, not with so much done to me_!" she thought, finally getting her body under control. "_But this is for the greater good_" Sheila had been staring at James during her little introspective moment.

He soon noticed and responded with, "Why are you staring at me like that? Starting to like what you see?"

She knocked him solidly on the head.

"Ow," groaned James, rubbing the growing lump on his head.

"You will take responsibility for this! Do you understand?" she asked, annoyed as they continued through the fortress.

James just stared at her. Eventually she took the hint that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Humph!" said Sheila as she pouted.

"What a whack job . . ." muttered James.

'_I've never met anyone so insufferably arrogant and pompous! The nerve to treat a princess with such utter disrespect_!' she thought in irritation. '_But . . . he spoke such kind and gentle words last night . . . He really does care doesn't he? He's saved my life twice today. He's the first to ever touch me and make me feel this way . . ._' she trailed off, a slight blush creeping up her face.

They came to a stop in front of a large set of doors.

"This is where you'll be getting off. Just try to stay out of the way," James ordered as he studied her face to see if she would listen.

"I'll be fine! Now let me down!" shouted the young princess as her feet met the ground.

She breathed a sigh of relief at being able to move around on her own. She glared at him a little longer before dropping back behind him. James stepped up to the doors.

"It's been wizard locked," he said as he raised his hand and chanted, "Blonde Obsession, Open To My Mace!" The door cracked open soundlessly. James then sighed somewhat loudly.

"That seemed to take a lot out of you," Sheila commented worriedly.

"Yeah," he replied rubbing his eyes, "I lost a lot of blood earlier and I haven't fed in a couple weeks."

"Fed?" she asked, not quite getting the meaning.

"Blood," answered James as he proceeded into the large empty room.

"Oh," Sheila muttered to herself as she trailed after him. She quickly noticed his fatigue. She hadn't seen it before but his shoulders sagged and every once in a while his feet would drag.

"From here on out we'll have to ration the use of spells," the vampire said as he looked around the room, "I'll only have enough strength for two or three big spells when we go up against Gara."

"Oh my," gasped Sheila. '_I had no idea magic took this much out of a person. He really is putting his life on the line for us.' _

He looked back at her, "So you've got to try and look after yourself for the time being. Understand?"

With determination etched into her features she said, "I'll do it!"

Sheila glanced around as they walked through the center of the room. A glimmer off to the side caught her eye. She cautiously made her way over to the object. Initial fear turned into relief as she saw that it was a sword imbedded in the stone floor.

"Oh! How perfect! There's a sword lying right here," she shouted triumphantly as she grasped the hilt and pulled it free.

"What?! No!" screamed James as he raced to her side.

Just as he arrived the sword hummed to life while an eerie red glow emanated from it. The blade literally jumped from her hands and slashed the air wildly. She cried out in fear and surprise as she felt the razor edge whisk by her face. James reached a hand out to get the blade under control. The sword spun around in their hands, leaving a deep gash in his side. He tossed the now motionless sword to the ground as he put a hand over his wound.

"That was an obvious trap! You've got to stay alert princess," he said through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep from yelling at her.

"You're hurt!" Sheila said with worry and guilt as she tried to get a look at how bad it was.

He was breathing heavily, "The blade was poisoned," he gasped as he fell to his knees.

Sheila caught him before he fell face first to the floor. "James, are you all right!?" she asked hysterically. "I'm so sorry! Because of me. This is all my fault!"

His breathing was shallow and his body shook slightly as if from severe cold. "Sheila . . ." he began but couldn't finish the rest.

"Y-yes?! Tell me what to do, whatever it might be," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Please! I'll do anything! What should I do?"

James used what little strength he had to tear the hole in his shirt bigger and say, "Suck it out."

Her heart fluttered as she looked at the bloody cut about halfway between his underarm and hip.

"What?" she asked, scarlet tingeing her face.

"Hurry!" he croaked out, "Suck the poison out."

"S-suck?" _'Whaaat? W-with my mouth? I couldn't'_ Sheila gazed down at the dying vampire. If he went untreated that is what he would be for sure, wouldn't he? '_It.. . It is my fault! I must do. . . whatever is necessary. Have to hurry. . . the poison.'_ Her face flushed as she leaned down and placed her tender lips over the wound.

The salty taste of blood filled her senses as she slurped out the poison until her mouth was full. She spat it out and continued. After awhile James' breathing evened out and his trembling ceased.

'_My vampire wizard. Please don't die!_' Her face blushed even further as she contemplated what she had just thought. So wrapped up was she in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice James stir.

"I guess we're both bloodsuckers now, huh?" he asked groggily.

Before Sheila could reply the chamber began to shake and a blinding light came forth from the poisoned sword. Out of the flash came forth a fiery being whom James recognized instantly, "Efreet!"


	3. Ninja Master Gara!

Still haven't gotten any reviews. Bleh.

Disclaimer- Only own my OC.

Bastard!! Alternate Reality Chapter 3

"So you are the ones who dare disturb the dread demon of the magic sword!" the giant demon lord of fire bellowed in a booming voice.

He was a beast like a giant with red skin and ram's horns. He had a mane of fire and large bat-like wings. James grabbed Sheila and pulled her close to shield her from the intense heat emanating from the monster.

"Of all the swords you had to play with Sheila!" James complained.

"Reckless humans! Now you shall pay-with your life!" Efreet's voice echoed.

He began to make symbols with his hands. James recognized the spell almost immediately and readied a force field.

"Burn to tinders puny humans! Explosive Wall of Guns and Roses!" The room exploded into flames.

The temperature inside the shield was bearable for the moment but for every second the shield was up, the more energy James used up. He had to think of something fast.

"What's this? You seem to know an inkling of magic," Efreet mused out loud.

James suddenly cringed and grit his teeth as they after effects of the poison kicked in. "Ungh. . .My eyes are getting hazy from the poison."

Sheila looked into his eyes with worry. James tried to focus and clear his head but try as he might his thoughts just weren't forming.

"What's wrong? Feeling helpless, eh, boy?" Efreet's voice boomed across the chamber.

"James! Are you all right?" asked Sheila.

"Of course not," he said weakly only to receive a frightened look from the princess. "This isn't good. The masonry of the floor, the beams- are starting to melt! It's twice as hot as my Explosive Wall of Guns and Roses," James said as the effects of the poison finally began to ebb somewhat.

This allowed him to focus his energy. The air was soaked with the demon lord's magical energy so James managed to absorb quite a bit which invigorated him a great deal.

"Don't leave my side," he said to Sheila over the roaring of the flames, "Only my force barrier is holding off this hell-like, thousand degree inferno! You'll be burnt to ash!" He tightened his embrace on her.

The princess buried her face in his shoulder, "I'm scared, James."

She suddenly jerked her head up, "Wait! I know what could help! Why don't you try cold magic?"

"No. . ." James trailed off.

Sheila looked at him hopelessly, "What?"

"I don't know any strong cold spells," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm just not a frigid kind of guy."

Sheila's teary eyes turned downcast, "Then we're going to die here."

Efreet's deep, guttural laugh shook the fiery chamber as he said with a sneer, "Wra ha ha ha ha! You call yourself a wizard and you don't even know any cold magic!"

James slowly wiped away Sheila's tears, "I didn't choose this fight, but I damn sure am going to be the one to finish it!" he said to Efreet with a renewed sense of vigor that seemed to spread to Sheila who perked up almost immediately.

"Watch what you say boy! Cause you'll never be able to fight fire with fire! Ha ha!" boomed Efreet.

James watched the demon's stance change and noticed the subtle movements of the Pillar of Flame technique.

"He'll transform himself into a spinning, fiery tornado, capable of turning rock into pure magma!" he explained to Sheila who clung on tighter, "This will be a molten sea."

Efreet started chanting the spell as James continued to gather the needed amount of energy as fast as he could.

"Stay here, okay?" he asked, wiping away Sheila's few remaining tears.

"What? What are you-" Sheila didn't have time to finish her question as James leapt out of the protection of the shield.

"Flaming Wave Hellion!" Efreet finished the spell, causing the entire room to explode in white-hot flames.

James was caught in the center of the blast but remained unharmed. The roar of the blaze was deafening and filled his senses but he continued to soak up all the energy within several yards and at last, had the power necessary to overcome Efreet's fire resistance.

"Brain Brain Dead. Obey the contract of blood, from the land of Abbadon, come forth! Gehenna's fire, explode in flame and in it's sum incinerate all! Evil blaze of burning exodus!" James quickly rattled off the spell and felt his body become super heated.

It was a slight buzzing sensation as his body became twice as hot as the fire around him. In one mighty leap, he launched himself at Efreet who wore a shocked expression. James connected with a resounding smack, hurling Efreet to the floor.

"Impossible! The boulders simply evaporating," gasped the fire giant, "How did you reach twenty thousand degrees!?"

James simply smiled as the room quickly began to cool down now that all spells had been negated. "I used your own heat against you and added it to my own spell," he said simply.

"You used my flaming wave as a stepping stone!? Inconceivable!" Efreet continued to mutter to himself, "Gah! To face a heat more intense than my own . . . For the first time since my birth . . . for the first time in over 300 years I am defeated!" he said with resignation as he reverted back into the fire sword.

The sword floated up to James and waited patiently for him to grasp it. He did so and watched with satisfaction as the sword flashed red, a sign of it's fealty to it's new master. A broad grin stretched across his face; this was more than worth the trouble of defending Meta-Rikana. He slashed the air a few times, getting the feel of it.

"James!" Sheila shouted joyfully, running towards him while at the same time avoiding a few lingering pools of magma. "I was so worried," she said shakily as she examined his singed clothing.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come now princess. You must have a little faith in me." She brightened up a little and even managed a smile.

"I-I do," stuttered Sheila as James ruffled her hair playfully, then laughed while she beat lightly on his shoulder.

"Don't treat me like a child!" she fussed, her resistance futile.

"Ha ha ha! Come. Yoko is waiting," he concluded her little tantrum as he dashed towards the stairwell to the main tower with Sheila doing her best to keep up.

She quickly fell behind with James taking three steps at a time and not stopping for breaks. The main door to the citadel's top floor exploded with such force that the entire fortress shook violently. James emerged from the dust to see a large ornate room decorated with columns and all manner of paintings and murals covering the walls. Gara was straight ahead sitting on a rather plain looking throne with a tied up and scantily clad Yoko sitting at his feet.

"Good of you to finally come James!" Gara greeted, unsheathing the familiar looking Murasame blade, "What's it been? Fifteens years?"

It was then that James really noticed how serious Yoko's state of nakedness was as she struggled to cover herself with a tattered cloak. He felt pretty bad for her since she seemed like such a nice girl. "Gara," James spoke menacingly, his eyes glowing a fearsome red, "You didn't do anything that'll get you killed, did you?"

Gara simply smirked, ignoring the threat as he stepped down from the throne, "Only you could have conquered the Sword of Flames. After all, you once commanded the most powerful army in the world! Funny thing though . . . you seem to have used up a lot of your strength getting here, huh? And on top of that, with the poison and all, your body and mental strength are probably at their breaking point, right?"

"Wrong!" James was a blur of motion as he caught the ninja master off guard with a vicious uppercut that sent him crashing into one of the many columns surrounding the room.

He rushed to Yoko's side, removing his cloak and covering her with it after breaking through her bonds.

"Are you all right?" he asked, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," she answered. Her face blushed a little, "You went through all this . . .for me?"

He smiled, despite the dull, throbbing headache that came and went because of the poison, "Of course. Sheila is here too. Go with her and get to a safe spot. I'll be done here shortly."

Yoko could only nod as she got up and darted for the stairwell. He turned back to see Gara emerge from the rubble, that same smile on his face.

"It seems I underestimated you . . . again," Gara said as he readied his blade. "But it'll be the last! Murasame Blade!" he launched a sonic blast from his enchanted sword directly at the vampire warrior.

James drew the Fire Sword, which automatically deployed a shield of flames. Gara's strike crashed into the shield with a loud bang, causing the entire room to quake. The two energies battled it out for several seconds before the Murasame's energy was finally dispelled. He didn't have time to regroup as Gara charged through the smoke and lashed out with his sword. James ducked, weaved, and parried with his own blade.

"I can't believe your causing so much trouble over a woman!" Gara shouted in-between attacks.

James managed to get a strong punch into Gara's mid-section, knocking him back several paces, "Shut up!"

Gara quickly recovered and dodged the vampire's follow up attacks. He noticed an opening in James's defenses and with superhuman speed, spin kicked him in the side, knocking the air out of him. James struggled to draw breath into his lungs.

"Damn, you're weak. Did fighting Efreet use up all your strength? Oh! I know. You haven't had any blood for a while, have you? Oh I bet that thirst is terrible," gloated Gara as he paced around in victory. "The little lady certainly is worth coming all the way out here for. Maybe I should keep her for myself!" Gara said in mockery, kicking James down as he tried to get up.

Gara continued pacing around, "Why did you come for this girl? And more than that, why are you helping those people at Meta-Rikana?!" he half asked, half shouted, "What's happened to y-" Gara stopped suddenly as Sheila ran to James's side and stood protectively in front of him.

"Stop this Ninja Master Gara!" she yelled with strong determination. "Challenging one as strong as you is one thing, but just bullying a weaker opponent is the act of a coward!" she berated. "Doesn't that violate the Code of the Ninja?!"

"Hm, the Code of the Ninja, huh?" mused Gara, "There was a code I had posted on the wall that I followed. But I stopped after I gave it up to follow that guy on the floor," he pointed an accusing finger at James who had managed to rise to his knees.

Yoko finally decided to jump into the fray, "Hey! Gara, what are you doing this for? He was your friend once, wasn't he?! Aren't you going to even try talking to him?!"

Gara sighed, rubbing his temples," Aren't you going to do something about these women James?"

Sheila stood her ground, "I will not get out of the way," she said defensively.

"Sheila," James said calmly, leaning on his sword.

She looked back at him, eyes filled with worry.

"It's alright. Stand aside," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently nudging her.

"Don't die," she whispered, silent tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can count on it. Now go help Yoko," he ordered. She left reluctantly but he was glad she was out of the way, now he could concentrate on Gara alone.

James brandished the Fire Sword and approached Gara who stood on the throne platform, gazing out into the night from a large hole in the wall. Gara turned towards him, the Murasame blade at the ready.

"I almost killed you once, long ago. Do you remember? Look! The moon's out, just like that night when we first battled. Back then I was just a novice ninja in service to a small kingdom to the east," stated Gara.

The story brought back memories and ensnared everyone in the room.

"Back then, a warrior worth a thousand they called you. You were a mercenary who single handedly crushed entire armies. At the time, you were a treasure hunter, but every kingdom lived in fear of you. I volunteered to kill you, but I remember that as you and I did battle in the ruins of the ancient city, I felt a rush unlike any I had ever felt before," reminisced Gara, affectionately rubbing the horizontal scar to the right of his right eye. "But as I lay there in defeat, you didn't kill me. And I realized that what I truly wanted was to know you. And those years I spent with you and the others were the best years of my life, but you left us! You left the very people who pledged their lives to you for fifteen years! And now you just come waltzing back like it never even happened!" Gara shouted in anger.

"Murasame blade!" Gara hurled another energy wave at James who dodged it and raced to close the distance with Gara.

The ninja master sent one more blast of energy. James jumped over it and brought his sword down on Gara's in a flash of sparks. They continued the swordplay for quite awhile. James tried several new moves that he had picked up on his fifteen-year journey to the east, many of which threw Gara off and temporarily gave him the advantage.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard!" insulted Gara, pushing as hard as he could against James's solid defense. "We would have given our lives for you, and you abandoned us! Especially poor Nei. How could you have left her in the state she was in!?"

James was confused for a moment as he broke the deadlock, driving Gara back.

"What do you mean?"

Now it was Gara's turn to look confused, "You fool! You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?!" James shouted back.

Gara sighed and shook his head, "If you don't know then it's not my place to tell you. You should talk to her."

'_Did something happen to Arshes? What is he talking about? She looked fine when I left, I remember that much. . .'_

"Keep your mind in the fight!" Gara screamed as he launched a Murasame blast almost within spitting distance.

There was no time to counter with a spell or get out of the way. Just when the blast was about to hit, the Fire Sword sprung to life. Efreet materialized in front of James just in the nick of time, "Master!" Efreet roared as he defended him from the powerful attack. Efreet turned back into the sword, which fell to the floor.

"What is it about you that makes so many people defend you? Some even throw themselves in front of danger to give up their lives for you. How many people have followed you to their doom?! I'll kill you here and end it with a technique even more powerful than the Demon Sword!" Gara charged forward, blade at the ready.

James stood still, weaponless. He knew there was only one way to defeat Gara, and that was to show him the extent of his power. "Now die, along with the legend of your immortality! True Demon Sword!"

It hurt for only a split second as the blade pierced his chest and ruptured his heart. A shower of blood spurt forth from his grievous wound and his eyes went blurry, as his knees buckled. Somewhere in the distance he heard two distinct female screams of horror over the cheers of the thousands of ninja.

James could feel his mortal body dieing but he was not troubled. Although he was severely weakened from not feeding, his body began to mend itself. He could feel the rage beginning to awaken. The vampire rage that increased a vampire's power by as much as tenfold. His muscles tingled with the sudden surge of raw energy, and his senses heightened. He could smell the sweet scent of rose oil in Sheila's hair, even though she was up on the balcony surrounded by hundreds of sweaty, nasty guys. His eyes glowed a fearsome crimson as magical energy radiated out from his body and created a fiery aura around him. To everyone's surprise he slowly stood up and turned to meet Gara's gaze. Gara was taken aback by James's terrifying visage and was too shocked to do anything but gawk. Using an unchanted spell, James summoned an earthquake that shattered the walls and cracked the floors.

"Gara! I have to admit, you've done well in my absence! Isn't it wonderful!? The resonance of the spirits and magical power which fills the air and earth!" James's voice reverberated throughout the crumbling room as ninjas scurried about to escape the destruction.

"Day, Boom, Stain!" he prepared for one of his strongest spells as he began floating in the air, "Sprits of Earth and air! Honor the ancient pact and fulfill your duty to me! Megadeath!" he finished the spell, causing massive amounts of energy to build up inside the fortress.

"Gara," called James, floating down to his former comrade who lay speechless on the floor, "This is true power." Just before the fortress blew, James made sure to teleport everyone to safety, ninjas, knights, princess and all.

It was dawn by the time the dust settled and James made his way to where a stunned Gara surveyed his destroyed home.

"Hey Gara, you dead yet?" he asked, eliciting a smile and chuckle from his old friend. James offered a hand and helped Gara up after handing him his sword.

"Anyway, what the heck was that last spell you used? It was incredible!" complimented Gara, James smiled but before he could reply he received a strong punch to the back of his head, sending him to the ground.

"Owwww!" groaned James, rubbing his head.

"You girls are safe?" asked Gara in wonderment.

Yoko nodded while glaring down at the wounded James, "Yeah. This dummy's shield protected us, as well as all your ninja."

"What!?"

Gara looked back out over the ruins and saw his men gathering together, all safe and sound as his baby dragon crawled up to his shoulder.

"What took you so long?!" Yoko yelled at him angrily. James scrambled out of the way to hide behind Sheila.

"Sheila save me!" he pleaded, cowering behind the young princess.

The confused princess looked between Yoko and the mercenary with a confused expression, "Well Yoko, he did get hurt a lot trying to save you."

James stood back up and waltzed around in triumph as Yoko finally came to her senses. Her face changed from annoyance to worry.

"Yeah!" James pointed at her accusingly, "How are you going to be so mean to me after I got cut, bit, bruised, burnt, crushed, poisoned, and-" he was cut off as she punched him in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

"Okay! I get it!" Yoko sighed exasperatedly.

James got back up only to be approached by Gara.

"You beat me James. I give up. I don't know what the hell is going on anymore," he muttered.

"Will you join me then? Will you be my brother again?" asked James, holding his hand out.

Gara took his old friend's hand and shook it firmly, "For good this time."

Both men smiled as they turned their attention to the glorious sunrise coming through the ruins. They watched for a while, catching their breath while the sun slowly crept up over the ruined skyscrapers.

"Let's get Yoko back to the city James," Sheila said, snapping him away from the landscape.

He turned to her, "You go on ahead with your knights. I need to head towards the coast to pick up something, then I'll return."

She cast a questioning glance at him.

"It won't take long, I promise."

"Gara, Meta-Rikana will need help," James said to his new ally.

"I'll take care of it," Gara promised.

Before Sheila or Yoko could argue James leapt off the remnants of the skyscraper into the city and began the trek into the country side.

Yoko will play less of a role until later on. Anyway, I got some stuff I need to do so updating might take a while unless I get some useful reviews to help motivate me. wink wink.


	4. Servants of the Thunder Empress!

Still no reviews yet. Gaaw! Anyway I see that there are a few readers. Too bad more people haven't experienced the awesomeness that is Bastard!! Anyway, here's chapter 4! I already have the next several chapters finished but I'll wait until I get some readers or reviews.

Bastard!! Alternate Reality Chapter 4

Arshes Nei walked into her tent as the sun began to slip below the horizon. Most of the day had been spent overseeing the preparation of the upcoming offensive to be launched on Meta-Rikana and it was tiring work. There was much on her mind and she needed time to think clearly. Contact with Gara and his ninja had been cutoff suddenly three days ago and there were reports of his defection coming in. No one was sure as the fortress had been demolished and no bodies had been found. Even more troubling was the news that James had returned. She felt a tug in her chest as she thought about that man. The man who had taken her in as an orphan, became her lover, and much more over a one hundred year period.

She shed her armor off, piece by piece as she walked to her bed. It was bulky and inspired fear in those who faced her. She was a mighty warrior and wizard, thanks mostly to James' tutelage. She took her helmet off, revealing an attractive angular, elfin face with maroon red eyes, dark eyebrows, and full slightly pouting lips. Her long, fluttery black hair framed her beautiful face and hung down past her shoulder blades. She possessed skin much like the color of red clay, a trademark dark elf trait and had fabulously toned body.

Flopping down on her bed she cursed herself for not being able to control her thoughts. Try as she might, that man was all that she could think of. It seemed her heart was in her throat as she thought of his return. His smiling face, gentle voice, and soothing caress dominated her mind. Arshes smiled as she momentarily lost herself in the memories.

"It was inevitable I suppose . . . that I would have to kill you," she muttered before falling asleep.

She opened her eyes to see sunlight coming in through a forest canopy. She sat up instantly alert.

"What?"

She looked around noticing a shallow stream running nearby.

"What is this place? A dream?" Suddenly it clicked for her, "This is where we first met!"

A twig snapped behind her. Instinct took over; she whirled around in the blink of an eye, ready to cast a spell and froze. There stood James, wearing the same purple cloak and ivory white armor as he wore that day only looking wiser, more mature now.

"It's been a long time Arshe," he greeted warmly.

Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice as his eyes gazed into hers and a small smile crossed his face.

Realization quickly hit her, "An illusion? So that's it. . ."

"You've hardly changed these last fifteen years Arshe," he said stepping to within arms reach of her, "It's the dark elf blood, huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked weakly, hating herself for letting her resolve crumble before him, "You and I are now enem-" she was cutoff as James quickly stepped forward and embraced her. "What are yo-" she began but was cut off again.

"Be quiet," James said gently.

Arshes trembled in the young vampire's embrace as his breath tickled her neck and found herself slowly melting into him.

"What are you doing with the Lords of Chaos? I told you to wait for me at the mansion, like we agreed if we were ever separated," his voice raising ever so slightly, disappointment just barely evident in his tone.

"I-I. . ." Arshes voice caught in her throat, "We are trying to create a world free of evil!" she countered glaring into his calm eyes.

"And yet you use demons and monsters and slay innocents by the thousands for this new world?" he asked plainly.

Arshes took deep breath, "Sacrifices will have to be made."

The next thing she knew the back of his hand connected with her cheek, shocking her into silence.

"What's happened to you?! This is not how I raised you! Everything's gone to hell while I've been gone!" James shouted.

* * *

James was seething on the inside. His adopted daughter, his woman, was thinking like some sort of monster. She slowly looked up to gaze at him, her cheek quickly turning red, but his anger melted away upon seeing tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Arshe. I shouldn't have struck you," he said quietly as he opened his arms and she came to him again. Stroking her hair softly, undoing some of the tangles, she always was bad about that. "Join me Arshe. I love you and could never kill you. I'd sooner kill myself."

He heard some sniffles as she tried to speak, "I want to. B-but you don't understand. A-Abigail. . .he has something very important to me. I cannot leave it."

James absentmindedly wiped her tears away and planted a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Don't do anything to put yourself in danger. Kall-Su and Abigail are stronger than you. Be safe Arshe. I love you," he said, pulling away.

She gave him a pleading look, "James! I-I love you too!" she called back as he faded out of her dream.

When next he opened his eyes he was still on the road to his destination, a small cabin in the Eternal Forest and an old friend.

"Something special, huh? What could that be?" James wondered out loud.

He could still taste her, a sweet taste that reminded him of cinnamon or something. Now that he knew Arshes wasn't really against him what was to become of Sheila? He was attracted to her and she to him but what was he supposed to do? Take her as a mate? He rubbed his temples, deep in thought as he strolled down the worn dirt road.

"I thought I'd be a little wiser than this at three hundred." Some noise up ahead snapped him out of his day dreaming.

"Someone help me please!" he heard a young woman scream.

Acting on instinct, James raced to the source of the noise further up the road. In a matter of seconds he had rounded the top of a large hill and saw an attractive young woman, not more than eighteen or so, fleeing from what looked to be a giant tarantula of some sort. Pulling Efreet from its sheath, James leapt into the air and brought the tip of the blade down through the center of the creature's head in a brutal stabbing motion. The beast collapsed into a bloody mess at James's feet and began to disintegrate.

"Hmm?"

James picked up a piece of paper from the muck and recognized it as a magic charm. The incantation written on it was similar to some he had seen before.

"High Ancient Magic. Powerful stuff," he muttered under his breath.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" the young woman said joyfully as she brushed herself off.

She was dressed lavishly in an elegant dress and had shoulder length black hair with exotic green eyes, probably a lord's daughter James figured.

He smiled, "It was no problem. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"My home is just over this hill," she said pointing towards the way James was heading.

"Hm. Well since I'm heading that way as well, why don't I escort you?" he asked her while placing his weapon back in its scabbard.

"Thank you so much! I'll feel a lot better with a hardened warrior like you around," she complimented.

The two began walking together in silence, James instinctively watching the tree line for more enemies and the girl twiddling her fingers nervously.

"My name's Sean Ari," the young woman introduced herself awkwardly.

"I'm James," the vampire replied, tearing his eyes away from the shadows to give her a friendly smile.

"Do you mind if I ask what you're traveling this way for?" Sean asked timidly.

"I have a friend who's holding on to something for me. And yourself? It can't be safe out here with the armies of monsters on the march," replied James.

"My father's a skilled warrior so we don't have to worry," she answered, but James could sense the slight tremor in her voice. She was lying, he knew that much but decided not to push the issue but made sure to keep his senses alert.

They came to the front of her 'house' which James thought could better be described as a fortress. It was built in the traditional style of the western kingdoms with a large estate and manor enclosed in a stone wall with towers.

"It'll be dark soon. Please stay the night as a token of my gratitude," offered Sean.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was tired and had a craving for regular food.

"Sure, that sounds good," answered James, much to Sean's pleasure.

She took his hand and led him into the mansion. "Be welcome in our home," she said as a servant opened the door for them, "Unfortunately my father is away visiting another estate."

Sean showed him to the rather large dining hall and sat him down before she took a seat opposite his. It didn't take long for some servants to bring mountains of food. He dug in after she took the first bite for two reasons. Firstly, it was proper etiquette, and secondly, to make sure the food wasn't poisoned. He still didn't know what to make of this girl. Taking a bite of the pork, he remembered why he loved Western cooking. In no time he had downed four plates and drank half a jug of wine yet remained clear headed thanks to his vampire blood.

"Wow! That was great!" he complimented the cooks who came to take up the dishes.

"You certainly have a healthy appetite!" she commented with a look of awe on her face.

"Well it's been a while since my last hot meal. And I was taught to always eat every meal like it's your last because you never know," James said after he finished off his last cup of wine.

"By the way Sir James, have you heard of the warrior-wizard fighting for Meta-Rikana?"

Now James knew for sure she was up to something, the fleeting glint in her eye screamed deception.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm just passing through," he replied. He soon excused himself and let a servant show him to his room for the night.

James absentmindedly stripped down to his undershorts while looking around the room. He didn't detect any traps in the room or the rest of the house for that matter. The idea that he was just being overly cautious ran through his head for a moment before he quickly dismissed it.

"Better to be cautious than dead," he muttered as a slipped under the sheets after blowing out the candle.

Moonlight spilled in through the windows, casting the room in an iridescent white glow. Before long, there was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts.

Sean poked her head in the door and slowly stepped in.

"Lord James? Are you still awake?" she asked in a quiet voice.

James raised an eyebrow at her, he knew something was up for sure now. Sometimes it just pays to be overly cautious. She was wearing a skimpy night dress that was sleeveless and cut high up on the thighs.

"Yeah," he replied, shifting somewhat uncomfortably, not liking where this was going.

In one deft move she undid the sash around her waist, letting the silky garment to fall to the floor. James quietly gasped as the naked young woman gracefully made her way to the foot of his bed and crawled seductively over to him.

He stayed quiet and still, taking the time before she sprung her trap to mentally chant some incantations, using different spells for different scenarios that he imagined in the few seconds it took for her to reach him. Their faces were only inches apart but he could see the deceit behind her eyes.

"W-we have a tradition. . .It says that if an unmarried daughter has been rescued. . .she must bring her savior home. . .and reward him with a gift of her virginity," she said with a mighty blush creeping up her face.

After two hundred years James had gotten pretty good at reading people and he could tell that she was actually nervous, and he heard a touch of fear in her voice as well. The fear one feels when face to face with an enemy.

"Is that so?" replied James in a low voice.

Her response was to gently place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder and gently pushed her back a bit. She gave him a questioning look.

"You don't have to do this," he said simply.

Sean smiled back at him while stroking his arm, "You saved me and earned this, and I think. . .this will be most enjoyable with you."

He sighed, "That's not what I'm talking about. You don't have to do _this_."

Her eyes went wide as she finally understood his meaning. In the blink of an eye she did what he had been waiting for. Slapping a charm card on his chest, Sean quickly escaped beyond his reach as a giant tarantula began to emerge from the seemingly ordinary piece of paper.

James remained calm as the countermeasures were already in place. Sean laughed heartily while slipping some underwear on.

"You fell right into my trap James! That spider never lets go of its prey! And my talisman negates magical resistances! You have no chance of escape!" she gloated.

"I figured you were an assassin," James stated with complete calm.

"I am one of Empress Nei's Three Sorcerer Generals, most powerful of all those who use both magic and sword! Invincible or not, the man who defeated Ninja Master Gara didn't stand the chance against the enticements of a virgin, isn't that right James?" she continued to gaze back at his steady eyes with a small smile.

"Really? I thought I was doing alright for myself," answered James.

"Tell me this," he began, "You couldn't have learned Talismanic Magic on your own, who taught you?"

She paced around the bed a few times, like a wolf circling its prey, "Well since it will be the death of you I suppose you should know. Empress Nei taught me personally."

James was shocked to say the least. Arshes had mastered a style that he was never able to, in truth he didn't have the patience for the hours of endless study that such a style required.

"Last question. She couldn't have ordered you to do this, why are you really here?" he asked her, finally curious about her motives, besides him being the greatest threat to their goal of world domination or whatever the hell they were after.

Her face darkened considerably, "I want to kill you to finally give Empress Nei the peace she deserves." James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"She cries herself to sleep at night because of you. Because of you she is forced to raise her child alone and her-"

"Wait, what!?" James interrupted; if it weren't for the giant spider growing out of his back he would be shaking the girl in front of him vigorously. "What child!?" he half asked half shouted.

Her expression was one of shock, then anger, "You mean you don't know?" "

How the hell was I supposed to know!?" he snapped back.

"You'll pay for breaking Empress Nei's heart! Spider, eat him!" Sean commanded the monstrosity behind James.

Just before the spider turned its fearsome jaws on him, James teleported to the other side of the room, replacing himself with a husk. The spider gorged itself on the fake him and dissolved itself.

Sean had no idea what he had done and laughed triumphantly, "Yes! The Undying Warrior dead by my hand! Such joy this will bring Empress Nei!" He watched as her hair slowly turned blond as some sort of disguise spell wore off.

"If you believe that then you are a fool," upon hearing James's voice the young woman froze.

She turned around slowly to see James sitting on a sofa in the corner.

"You know that was a very underhanded trick you pulled. How many people have you killed with that?" his voice bordering on deadly serious.

"James, but. . . you're over there," she said dumbfounded.

"When you live as long as I do you learn a few tricks. Anyway you seem awfully cold-blooded for such a cute girl," he said off handedly.

She blushed despite her dire circumstances, "How did you know it was a trap?"

"I knew from the very beginning. I saw it in your eyes. Now come sit, I want to talk to you," he patted a spot next to him.

Sean hesitated for a few moments before obeying; she was trembling visibly as she sat down within arm's reach of the vampire. There was no denying that he was the superior magic user.

"Tell me about this child," James said, leaning forward.

She twiddled her thumbs nervously, "You. . .have a son named Tiber, he is fourteen but ages like an elf child. So he looks around five or so."

James had a blank look on his face. So that's what Gara was talking about, and the special thing Arshes was talking about was my son. That means that Abigail is using my child as leverage against her. A slow rage built up inside of him but he quickly put it in check so he wouldn't frighten Sean anymore than she already was.

"What is he like?" James asked, surprising Sean by breaking the silence so abruptly.

"Well," Sean started, thinking a little bit, "He has your eyes and hair and the Empress's skin color. He is very smart for his age and has learned a little fire magic. The Empress says he reminds her of you," she finished, trailing off.

James closed his eyes, picturing his son, "I'm sure he's a beautiful child." Sean merely nodded quietly.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked the would-be assassin quietly after several moments of silence.

"I don't sense any evil in you," James answered casually, "Even though you're with the Lords of Chaos your heart isn't black. And you were only trying to help Arshes, albeit you were doing it in the wrong way. Besides, I've never liked the thought of killing girls. Especially cute ones."

Her blush seemed to spread down to her shoulders, "Cute? Me? The assassin sent to kill you? Don't you know I am your foe?"

"Too cute for words," James said off-handedly, as if that was a normal comment to make.

She turned away saying, "As one of the three Sorcerer Generals I was feared even by my own allies. For someone to speak such kind words to me. . .To say that I'm cute. . ." she returned her gaze to the vampire, "No man has. . . it's the first time."

She hid her face as she blushed an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder. Her movements were hesitant, uncertain, and rigid.

"Hmm?" James looked down at her and felt her apprehension.

They were both silent for a long time. '_I doubt Arshes or Sheila would appreciate this but. . ._' James mentally trailed off.

"Well I have a busy day tomorrow," he began, "Who else is going to kill thousands of monsters and single-handedly save the world from annihilation. Are you staying or going?" he asked.

Her only reply was to place her hands tentatively around his arm. He chuckled a little and said, "Well, since your spider made a mess on the bed I guess the couch will have to do."

James stretched out on the couch as Sean hesitantly curled up by his side, head resting on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," whispered James, running his fingers through her smooth hair. He felt her nod and soon after closing his eyes he was dreaming of the endless forests and grasslands of his home far away.

When he awoke, sunlight was shining brightly through the windows. He felt Sean stir and looked to see her green orbs locked with his own.

"Sleep well?" James asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," she answered quietly, "You're a bit. . .different from the image I had of you. . ."

James smirked a bit, "Oh yeah? How's that?"

She smiled a bit as well, "You're not what I pictured a vampire to be. . .and when you sleep you look so cute and peaceful."

James almost face faulted, "Whaaaa?"

She giggled while he fumed, "Calling a guy cute isn't exactly flattering."

She laughed a little more before gripping his arm tightly; James looked at her and saw that she was dead serious now.

"I know that Empress Nei still cares for you deeply but the other Lords of Chaos are serious about killing you. It isn't safe for you to go outside. It's wrong to warn you but. . ." Sean looked away briefly before turning back, her face softening, "The next killer who awaits you. . .is Empress Nei's favorite pupil of her three Sorcerer Generals. My powers don't even come close to what you'll face. . ."

James listened as he got up and began dressing himself, "Is that so?" he asked.

In truth he wasn't too worried at the moment. He had smelled Sean's trap a mile away but he would definitely have to keep his eyes open. Retrieving Efreet and strapping it to his belt, James was startled when he felt Sean suddenly wrap her arms around his chest from behind.

"If you go you'll die! Please James! Don't!" she exclaimed, sobbing, "Just stay here! With me!" James turned around in her grasp to face her. "I don't want you to die! Not when you're my first. . ." the crying girl squeezed out.

James gently shushed her, holding her close while wiping away a few tears in an attempt to bring some comfort to her.

"I can't be beaten. Not by anyone. You don't have to worry. Just find a safe place to lay low for awhile and I'll take care of everything," James said in a soothing voice that surprised even himself.

He kissed her on the forehead and pulled away, heading for the door. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "I wish you were our true lord."

He looked back and saw her wiping away more tears. "So do I," he replied before closing the door.

Before long James was back on the main road to the coast. He didn't like leaving Sean alone so suddenly. Since she had failed in her mission and would probably not return to the Lords of Chaos she would be hunted by their assassins. He shook the thought from his head. '_She's a powerful sorcerer in her own right. I'm sure she can handle any would-be murderers._' She was very sweet though, once you got past the scheming enemy part. James smiled at his own ridiculous thoughts.

He resumed his journey to the coast. From the hills where he was at, it would take perhaps two more days to reach the coast on foot if nothing went wrong. And knowing his luck, he resigned himself to the fact that something was going to happen. After setting up several barriers and wards James allowed himself to drift off in thought as he walked. '_Hmm. I sense Gara and his ninja at Meta-Rikana, and the Lords of Chaos haven't moved yet. There's still time_,' James was relieved to discover. With his mind somewhat at ease for the moment his thoughts drifted to his son, imagining what he looked like and how hard things must have been on Arshes.

Before long he had arrived at rather large town. He stopped on the threshold of the settlement. Something was wrong; there was no usual hustle and bustle that was common in urban centers. He quickly doubled his defenses before entering further into the town. It was then that he noticed a human form frozen in place. He scanned the area for traps while coming closer and was shocked to discover that it was in fact a human, an old woman turned into stone.

"I'm not liking this. . ." he muttered, hand reaching for Efreet. He looked around the area that was probably the town square and saw several more statues.

"Hey you! You over there!" an aggressive voice called out.

James looked to see a lone figure walking towards him, back to the sun. '_Must be the one Sean warned me about_.' All James could see was raven black ware whipping about wildly in the wind and an armored silhouette.

"Things just got interesting," James said with anticipation.

That's a wrap on chapter 4. Let me know what you think. I'd end it with something witty but I just don't feel like it right now. Meh.


	5. Close Calls and Old Friends

Still don't own Bastard!!

I haven't gotten ANY reviews but it looks like I have some readers. First one to review gets a prize. Only positive ones though.

Bastard!! Alternate Reality Chapter 5

James squinted, trying to make out the approaching figure.

"You must be James," a heavily armored young man came and said in a harsh tone. The warrior brandished a scimitar and was covered in heavy plate armor under a grey cloak. The man's long black hair matched his dark eyes which glared back at James. "I am Kai Harn! One of Empress Nei's Three Sorcerer Generals!" he declared as he stopped several paces away, "And now for her sake I shall take your head!"

"You can't possibly know how many times I've heard that," replied James off-handedly.

Just then, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps behind him and to the sides. Lots of them.

"Orcs! Tear him to shreds!" Kai commanded, around two dozen of the beasts burst through the doors of the surrounding buildings.

The grotesque looking beasts quickly surrounded him and grinned savagely. They were taller than the average man with powerful bodies and a pig-like face. Most were armed with crude plate armor and jagged swords or javelins. He knew well what these monsters were capable of. He had seen their cruelty along the frontier many times before but now they were under the control of the Lords of Chaos, allowing them to rampage around highly populated areas.

"Impellitteri's Fireballs!" James chanted as several jets of flame shot forth from his palm and incinerated the Orcs. The exertion from such a simple spell was surprising. '_I have to feed as soon as possible if I'm going to be fighting like this all the time. Need to finish this quickly_. . .,' he thought to himself. The young swordsman looked somewhat surprised.

"You expected less from the Undying Warrior? Foolish boy," James goaded, eager to draw his opponent into making a mistake, "To come at a powerful magic-user is almost certain death."

The raven haired boy smirked in response, "A victory means nothing to a warrior if it's not head on."

James drew Efreet from his sheath, "Big words for one so young. I have walked the Earth for over two hundred years. What makes you think I will succumb to you?"

Kai was stunned yet again as he recognized the magical sword, "I had not realized that you obtained the Fire Sword," he said, letting awe show in his tone.

"Even the mighty Efreet serves me, you still up for a fight?" James asked, Efreet flashing once in response to his master's compliment.

Kai Harn dashed towards him, scimitar held high, "Don't under estimate me!"

Kai brought his sword down only to have James avoid the attack all together as he side stepped and followed through with a thrust kick, knocking Kai off his feet. Kai rolled to his feet as James slowly stalked towards him.

"You can't win. Surrender and I'll let you live," James said, sword pointed at Kai.

"Never!" Kai slapped the fire sword away and let loose a flurry of magically enhanced attacks, "Mystic Attack of a Hundred Bursting Slashes!" James teleported away, replacing himself with a husk just in time.

In the wake of her attack was a bloody mess, James's fake body diced into dozens of pieces.

"Whoa! Hey, that's dangerous!" yelled James from behind Kai. He had recognized her technique just then, one of the most ancient of the classical styles, the Hariken Slashing Implosion School.

Kai looked to his foe, then the bloody mess at his feet, "I see. . .a mere illusion." He turned to James, "I won't kill you right away since I have many questions I'd like to ask you."

James sighed loudly, "Oh joy," he raised his hand, "Damned!" The area in front the vampire exploded as raw energy shot forth from his hand. James stood triumphantly, "That stuffy swordsman was too easy!"

"For starters, what happened to Sean?" Kai's voice came from behind him.

James turned to see Kai without a scratch. James kept his irritation hidden but was surprised that he had managed to get behind him without being heard. "That's _my_ trick," he whined.

"Why would such a skilled wizard give up, go into hiding?" Kai pressed.

"So she did go into hiding?" the vampire asked back.

"Did she betray us for you?" Kai continued, raising his sword, anger beginning to show in his features. And James couldn't help but notice something oddly feminine about him.

"She finally realized how stupid this war really is," James reasoned.

"Nonsense!" Kai countered fiercely, "A man like _you_ probably wouldn't understand. . .but we three Sorcerer Generals are bound by something. . .deeper even than blood!"

"Then I guess she really did fall in love with me," James said quietly.

Kai visibly paled, "You. . .bastard! What did you do to Sean?!"

James waved his hands in front of his chest, "Whoa whoa whoa! We didn't do anything like what you're thinking. I just showed her that the world is not as our eyes make it to be."

Kai charged forward again, "You brainwashed her with your philosophical garbage!"

James brought his sword up and parried, leaving Kai wide open for a counter attack. Before he could react, James brought his sword down, shredding the cloak and armor from Kai. James was speechless at what he saw.

"Who would have thought you'd be this formidable," Kai said between deep breaths as _she_ held a hand to a small gash on her arm. Kai was actually a woman! And an attractive one from what he saw. Her armor had been destroyed, leaving her with a revealing under tunic, much like the one Sean was wearing the day before. James had to stop himself from letting his eyes wander.

"You're a. . .girl!" he continued to gawk.

She rolled her eyes, "So what? I grew out of that sort of thinking long ago!"

James tapped the Fire Sword on his shoulder in irritation, "I don't really want to hurt a woman. . ." he muttered.

"Men are just lowly and _weak_ creatures to one who's never been defeated by any warrior save Mistress Nei!" Kai declared with pride.

Sighing deeply, "Oh geez. A man hater, just what I need. . ."

She sneered at his comment, "In return for my absolute loyalty she granted me immense power! Let me show you!" Kai shouted as her right hand began to glow with a bright silver light, "Kanda loestrrata amsotos yonde lutson! Talas! Turn flesh to stone!"

'_This might be trouble_.'

James felt his legs beginning to stiffen and looked down to see his feet had already been turned to stone, just like what had happened to the townspeople.

Kai laughed heartily, "Your clothes, body, blood, and flesh- shall be turned to stone, left to face the wind for all eternity!"

James struggled to move as the petrificaction spell worked its way up his knees. His flesh went numb as it turned to stone and he watched with dread as the spell slowly advanced towards his torso. In his weakened state it would be difficult to break the spell, he hadn't expected to encounter any High Ancient Magic. James took a deep breath and focused his power on slowing the effects of Kai's magic.

'_I knew I should have taken a little blood from Sean while she was asleep_.'

"Men. This is all they are," the swordswoman spat out with derision, "To a soldier there are no women or men. Just life or death. You'll rue the day you went against Mistress Nei - and made an enemy of Kai Harn!"

"Enough already!" James's voice boomed with a sense of authority that wasn't there earlier, surprising Kai and a few Orcs who had gathered to watch. "I can't die until I see my son! Anyone who gets in my way will be crushed!" his loud voice echoed with a fierceness Kai had not expected.

"Y-you. . .," Kai was stunned to silence for a moment before regaining her composure, "Mistress Nei treasures that child, I won't let you near him! Dio's scorching heat wave!" Kai launched a red beam of magical energy straight at the half petrified James.

Raising his barriers and reinforcing them with as much power as he could, James held his arms out, to catch the blast if it broke through his defenses. He knew handling another's energy was risky business but he was out of options, and if worst came to worst he could always resurrect himself.

The blast never connected with his barrier as a giant spider jumped in front of James. The spider was vaporized in the following explosion.

"Giant spider?" James muttered, "It can't be Sean."

Kai also recognized the spider, "I know this spell! Why would you do this. . .Sean Ari!?"

Said woman appeared from the dust, standing protectively in front of James.

"Sean! I told you to find a safe place to hide," James chastised gently, he was grateful that she had come to help but Kai was far beyond her in terms of combat strength.

"Why did you betray the Sorcerer Generals and Empress Nei!?" Kai demanded as she seemed to ready another strike.

Sean shook her head as she stood closer to James, "You're wrong! _We_ were wrong. It would only sadden Empress Nei more if James were to be harmed!"

Kai rested her hands on her hips, listening to her former comrade.

"Perhaps you wouldn't understand but. . .this man has some kind of power greater than that of you or Empress Nei! A power that envelops even an enemy," explained Sean, unnerved by the fierce look in her friend's eyes.

Kai visibly stiffened at her remark, "Nonsense Sean! Open your eyes! You just want to believe that your first man is something special!"

James sighed, there was no convincing Kai that they didn't really do anything.

"Perhaps that's true but. . .," Sean seemed unsure of how to continue for a moment, "it's more than just that. I also battled this man Kai, so I know the truth. He's a greater person than either you or Empress Nei! I'm sure that master Gara sensed it too!" Sean declared with a surprising amount of resolve.

James wrapped an unpretrified arm around her shoulders, saying with a grin, "You just wanted me to hold you again, huh?"

"Idiot! Not now!" she berated him with a mighty blush on her face, "After I told you over and over again to be careful!"

"Sorry. . ." James apologized honestly, slightly embarrassed that he was being treated like a child by a girl who was less than one-tenth his age.

"I think you mean it Sean," Kai said sullenly, noticeably disturbed by her friends loyalty to her enemy, "Don't you realize he just played you for a _fool_? Get out of the way!"

Sean took a battle stance, several magical talismans held at the ready, "No! I will protect this man! Even if it means going against the Lords of Chaos! Even if it means betraying you!" Kai gasped as Sean began chanting a spell, "Talismanic magic! Ritual Spider! Eat her head!"

Several large demon spiders materialized from the air and began advancing on Kai.

Leaping into the air, sword held high, Kai chanted, "Mystic attack of a hundred bursting slashes!" cutting the spiders into a bloody mess. "To have your heart stolen by a mere man, that I cannot forgive!" Kai said angrily as she stalked towards the defeated Sean.

James got an idea just as the petrification spell enveloped his waist.

"Sean, close your eyes!" he shouted as he readied a spell, "Spirits of the air, blind my enemies! Solar Flare!"

Bright light engulfed the area, anyone who hadn't looked away would be temporarily disoriented. The light faded after a few seconds and James saw Sean still covering her eyes while Kai was on her knees cursing.

_'I knew that one would be useful _eventually,' James thought, thankful for the time he had spent learning it.

Sean timidly peaked between her fingers.

"Sean, we don't have a whole lot of time! I need you to give me some of your blood!" James said quickly, knowing Kai wouldn't be stopped for too long.

"Okay," Sean replied, getting up and hurrying over to him.

He blinked, "Damn, that's it? No argument?"

She looked at him and held her wrist up to his mouth, "You said yourself you haven't fed for a long time and vampires gain their strength back from this right?"

James nodded.

"And besides," she continued with a little blush on her cheeks, "I trust you."

Without any further delay James let his fangs protrude. They weren't as long as an undead vampire's but were enough to penetrate skin. Sean flinched slightly as he bit in, blood immediately began seeping into his parched mouth. It was deliciously sweet, giving away the fact that she was a virgin, hence why many vampires prefer virgins or the blood of their mates which tasted similar.

After only a few little sips he felt his power double, almost to his normal strength. Sean clutched at his shoulder as she began to feel the other effects of a living vampire's bite. The saliva of a Daywalker had small amounts of a pleasure inducing chemical that becomes active when it comes in contact with blood, ensuring that the experience is as pleasurable as possible for both individuals.

James had enough blood to get take care of Kai now. He had been careful not to take too much from Sean; since she was so little she would probably be a little dizzy. He carefully licked over the two puncture marks as the saliva of a vampire has incredible healing qualities. Kai, who had managed to stop seeing spots by this time, could only look on in horror. She saw the vampire feeding from her friend, and the frightening red eyes that met hers.

James lowered Sean's arm and helped to steady her in her light-headed state, then without any exertion whatsoever he broke Kai's spell, sending all the built up stone to the ground at his feet.

"Do you know now what you face Kai?" he asked as he signaled Sean to stand back. His eyes burned pure red, a natural occurrence as his body reacts to the recent meal, "Like I said, I can't be defeated."

Kai stepped back nervously, fear flashed across her face briefly before she put her game face back on, "I don't believe you! Talas! Turn flesh to stone!" she launched the attack yet again only to have it crash against his barrier which shimmered for a moment before flickering out. "It can't be!" Kai cried out.

"Your magic is now useless against me," James spoke with an unnerving calm, "From the Silver Mountain to the Gates of Babylon, feel Rainbow's Mystic Arrow!"James shot a dozen magical arrows from his palm.

They struck the area around Kai, surrounding her in multiple explosions. He had been careful not to hit her directly as it would probably kill her instantly. When the smoke cleared, Kai was on her knees, covered in scratches and soon to be bruises.

"I even went easy on you, 'cause you're a woman," James smirked victoriously. "Do you surrender?" he asked, looking down at her.

She remained silent.

"Surrender or I'll be forced to do something _drastic_," he continued with a wolfish face.

Both Kai and Sean blushed immediately, "Oh. . .No. . .I," Kai stammered, embarrassed.

Noticing this, James corrected himself, "Actually I was talking about casting a sleep spell but if you preferred something else. . .," he said to Kai with a wink.

Sean ran up to him and tugged on his arm, "James, please! You don't have to harm her! Kai just did what she thought would make the Empress happy like me," she pleaded, her eyes looking fearful.

He knew she was right. Whenever he got a 'blood high' it was always harder to control himself. He had heard many stories of vampires going berserk after feeding but, luckily, it had never happened to him or anyone he knew back home.

"Don't get cocky just because you've broken my spells!" Kai declared, leaping up, "Come forth my servant!"

A split second later, something crashed through a building further down the street. Once the dust cleared James got a good look at it and was genuinely surprised by what he saw.

"A Cockatrice?" he asked to no one in particular.

He hadn't seen one since he was a child. The creature was like a cross between a snake and a chicken of all creatures. It stood well over three men tall and had a massive wing span. He had been surprised because they typically avoid direct sun exposure by hiding in caves and ruins. They weren't particularly smart creatures but they could turn organic matter into stone by touching it. James had wondered how Kai had managed to turn the entire town to stone without being exhausted from the using so much magic and his answer was stomping down the street.

"What kind of 'warrior' resorts to using a monster just because she's on the brink of losing?" James chastised.

"A dead beat father tells me about honor? You wouldn't know honor if it sat on your face!" Kai shot back.

'_Ouch._'

"I'd know your mom if she sat on my face!" he replied only to get an angry glare in return.

"Don't let it touch you Sean. Its touch can turn you to stone," he warned.

The beast advanced towards them as Kai barked orders at it from the rear. The beast's head reared back and a second later spat out a grayish colored gas. Acting on instinct he grabbed Sean and leapt away, just as the petrifying breath hit the ground where they were standing moments before. James leapt again with Sean in his arms to the roof of a nearby building.

"Wait here," he told her, "I mean it."

"But what about you?" Sean asked worriedly, her face heavy with weariness.

"Don't worry," was his only reply as he leapt back down.

If memory served correctly, simple beasts like the Cockatrice were usually controlled telepathically with some kind of medium. The beast began walking towards him again, but looking past it at Kai he noticed she was holding a shining blue crystal.

'_Damn I'm good!' _

James charged forward dodging another breath attack from the monster and passed by it altogether. By the time Kai realized what was happening he was too close.

Thrusting his hand towards the crystal he chanted, "Hartlett's Fiery Palm Explosion!" catching both Kai and the crystal in the blast.

It was a weak attack meant to weaken Kai and destroy the crystal. Like he thought, the Cockatrice broke off its attack started screeching wildly.

"Whoops. Looks like the connection was broken so abruptly the monster's lost its mind. Sorry Kai!" James called over his shoulder to Kai as she struggled to stand from the rubble.

The creature was going berserk, crashing into nearby buildings and stumbling over its own feet.

James groaned loudly, "A crazed Cockatrice isn't even worth a notch on my sword but. . .If I save your hide you better be in debt to me for the rest of your life!"

The beast turned to him and stumbled his way. James raised his hand, "Damned!"

The Cockatrice was incinerated in an instant. With that out of the way, James walked over to Kai who was roughed up pretty bad. Her already revealing clothing was tattered and she had a small gash on her forehead. Her mane of black hair was dusty and wet with sweat and blood.

"Kill me!" she demanded, "You'll live to regret it if you don't kill me now. My spells are beaten, and my beast dead, but I haven't lost to you in a real fight! When my wounds heal I'll be back- to kill you!"

James heard the scuffle of feet as Kai's orc troops retreated. James watched her closely for awhile. She torw her gaze from his and flinched as pain coursed through her body. Wordlessly, he hunched over and picked her up in his arms as gently as he could.

"Wha! What are you doing!?" she blurted out as her face started to heat up.

"You can come to kill me anytime," James replied with confidence, while looking her in the eyes."But first we've got to take care of those wounds," he said off-handedly, he was followed closely by Sean as he carried her to a lone tree that would provide some shade from the midday sun.

He laid her down gently against the trunk and got down next to her. She looked suspicious of him but it didn't matter now.

"Let's compromise shall we?" James said in a much lighter tone, "I'm still hungry and you need healing. So why don't I just lick your wounds," he grabbed her arm and held it to his mouth firmly and began licking at the small cuts and gashes.

"Hey! W-wait!" Kai struggled but quickly realized there was nothing she could do about while stuck in his iron grip.

After licking at it for little bit he pulled back and showed Kai her arm. All the cuts were healed, most of the blood had been licked away, and the pain was almost non-existent.

"Better?" he asked her, licking a little blood from his bottom lip.

She blushed deeply and turned away, "Its fine."

"Really? 'Cause with the way you were writhing around and moaning and stuff I'd say you loved it!" taunted James.

"I-I was not!" she snapped back, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"Well I'm still hungry so I hope you're ready. Because I'm gonna go over every inch," he said provacatively.

Kai stammered, unsure how to react before she was flat on her back, watching James lick the wounds on her legs.

"Um, James? Don't you think this is a little much?" Sean asked from the sidelines in a timid manner.

James looked up, looking indignant, "Nonsense! To the victor goes the spoils!"

He went back to work, going up her legs and to her abdomen, getting the few cuts there, passing her breasts (he's not a _total_ perv), and finally coming to her neck.

She froze beneath him.

"It can happen if you want it to," he whispered to her.

After a long silence she nodded once. Once he was given the green light he lowered his mouth to her neck and as gently as possible sank in with his fangs. She flinched at first but the effects of the bite quickly took effect as she let a moan of pleasure escape her lips. Her blood was sweet and virginal, expected from a man hater. Kai grasped handfuls of his hair and writhed her body under him, not even trying to suppress her gasps and moans.

'_I guess she's what you call a super freak_.'

Not long after the bite, James licked the fresh wounds and looked down at Kai. She was flushed and gasping for air. Sean came up from behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

"Hmm?" he looked back at Sean.

"Why wasn't it like that with me!?" Sean berated him, jealousy evident in her tone.

James just shrugged, "Well the neck is a more sensitive area and we didn't have time for all this," he finished waving his hands around.

Kai regained her composure and whispered, "I feel. . .strange."

James turned back to her, "Well, when one of my kind bites someone, it creates a bond through which they can feel each other's emotions. So in a way, we're married! Isn't that great?" he smiled at her, only to receive a weak punch to the arm. "Sean and I have a similar connection, only weaker since I bit her on the wrist and not the neck." Both Kai and Sean continued to look at him in wonderment.

James's face turned serious, "You are a great warrior Kai. That was a close call, even for me, the handsome hero."

Lightly brushing some of the dirt and grime from her hair, he smiled softly, his personality somewhat returning to normal as the 'blood high' began to ebb.

Kai was still beet red as she said, "Let me give you one warning. The next of the Three Sorcerer Generals is completely different from Sean and me. He's an undead vampire."

James raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Kai continued, "My magic was taught to me by Empress Nei but he joined her with great powers of his own. It's said that through magic he's acquired a body that's nearly immortal. . .and immune to ordinary spells. More than that his powers keep growing- exponentially."

Giving Kai a sly smile, James said, "You worried about me, huh?"

"N-no way! I'm just saying not to get yourself killed before I can hunt you down and do it myself! And why are you still on top of me!" Kai shouted, embarrassed, while trying to push him off.

He laughed out loud at her reaction, a rare occurrence these days. Getting up, straightening out his clothes, he said to the two women, "You two take care of each other and stay out of trouble. I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Oh and make sure you fix the villagers before you go."

Sean ran up and hugged him bye, causing James to smile at her open affection while Kai managed a weak wave. He smiled all the same at her tough girl attitude. She built walls to block out others but he had seen her true self today and saw the kindness and innocence in her.

'_Empathy has its uses I suppose_.'

He continued on through the town to get back on the road to his destination.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part. James busied himself by watching the birds or singing songs to himself. By the time the sun had begun to sink below the horizon he was at the foot of the mountain where his old friend lived.

'_I wonder if he's even still alive. I mean, he was hella old fifteen years ago.' _

James grabbed some wood and cast a fire spell on it, letting his magic keep the flames alive through the night. He let himself relax as best he could for the moment, since he was back to normal strength from drinking Kai and Sean's blood there wasn't much that could be considered a serious threat. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

The next day, as soon as the sunlight shone through the trees he was on his feet, traveling up the winding dirt paths of the mountain. Trees covered most of the mountain but James's sharp eyes saw a thin stream of smoke about halfway up. Hurrying up the rest of the way towards the smoke, James arrived in a small clearing home to a modest sized log cabin. The smoke had been billowing out of a small chimney stack on the side of the cabin.

'_It's just like I remember it. I'm sure Zed will be happy to see me. I hope_.' James stepped up to the porch and knocked solidly on the door.

He heard some scuffling on the other side of the door before it cracked open a little.

"Who's that?" an elderly voice said grumpily.

James couldn't help but smirk. Even he hadn't changed.

"An old friend who is very late," he replied.

The door flew open, revealing an aged man with short cut snow white hair. His eyes were glazed over, having been completely covered by cataracts. He had some gray stubble on his face along with a long scar that went horizontally across his left cheek. His back was hunched over slightly, supported by a cane.

"It's about damn time you showed up! You know how long I've been waiting for your sorry ass! God damn! Always late!" the old man stuck his finger in James's chest.

James held his hands up in front of himself, "Come on now. Better late than never right?"

Zed sighed as he hobbled back inside, followed by James. It was dim inside with shelves and shelves of books that gave off strong magical energy.

"I've had this ready for going on seven years now!" Zed picked up an object wrapped in a black cloth and handed it to James.

The vampire accepted the item and slowly pulled the wrapping back. Enclosed was a gold bracelet with three inlaid crystals.

"These are the crystals you told me about?" asked James as he examined the fine craftsmanship.

"Hell yeah!" the old man said in an irritated manner, though James knew that's just how he talked, "Those stones can store magical energy so you can draw on it if you start getting your ass kicked. Which I know in your line of work happens more often than not." James with a smirk on his face managed to get the bracelet on with little difficulty. "It'll gather excess energy and store it. So now you have a greater reserve of magical energy to use as you please," Zed explained as he puffed on his pipe.

Zed had been a magical instructor many years ago and the two had met when James was exploring the ruins of one of the ancient cities. Since then they had adopted a master-apprentice relationship that went both ways, each man learning from the other. Of course Zed didn't have the advantage of a ridiculously long life span.

"You staying for tea or what?" Zed asked as he sat down in one of two rocking chairs.

James sat down next to him and accepted a cup filled with steaming hot tea, "Thanks."

They were both silent for a while, letting the stove fire occupy their attention.

"So, what did you do in the unknown regions?" asked Zed with an uncharacteristic calm.

James sighed, "I fought. A lot. But I also learned some amazing spells. I gained the power to resurrect myself even after both heart and brain are destroyed."

Zed gasped, "If you could do that then you could. . .live forever!"

James nodded, "Yes. The only truoble is it takes a while for the body to regenerate. I also found out that Arshes had my child a few months after I left."

Zed took a sip of his tea, and responded, "Word around the campfire says she's with the Lords of Chaos."

Raising an eyebrow James replied, "How do you know? You never leave this mountain."

Zed simply said, "The animals told me. Remember, I did study among the Druids for several years." T

he two carried on their conversations for another hour or so before James realized he had to be going, "I'm sorry old friend but it's time for me to be going now. I have a kingdom to save."

Zed waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. Go on, do your thing. Shoo!" James bid his friend one final farewell before leaving.

The descent down the mountain was much easier and took less time than it took to go up and by the end of the day James was well on his way back to Meta-Rikana. The trip took a little longer than had been expected but he had hampered the enemy's progress by depriving them of two of their generals. James continued along the trail and could make out the Great Wood forest in the distance. He was so far away in looked like a thin green strip but he was well aware of the size and dangers of the forest. Those not familiar with its winding trails could end up lost for days. James yawned loudly and scratched himself since no one was around.

'_I wonder how Sheila and the others are doing_.'

It got a little corny I know but I don't care! Reviews!!


	6. Di Amon Strikes!

Thanks to BastardOmega for giving the first review. You win 100 cool points.

Sorry i haven't updated but I've been hella bogged down in college. Urg.

Bastard!! Alternate Reality Chapter 6

Sheila sat in her father's bedroom at his bedside along with several doctors and advisors. The old king laid in his bed, dressed in a simple white robe that hid the bandages around his torso. Even the king had not escaped the vicious fighting unscathed. The sounds of battle could be heard faintly through the open windows as their allies managed to keep the enemy from crossing the bridge.

"The battle. . . Tell me, how is it going?" the king asked weakly.

Sheila took his hand in hers, saying, "Please hush father, talking will aggravate your wound."

Geo came to stand beside her, "Rest assured my king. Because of the heroic deeds of Lord James, Princess Sheila and Bon Jovina in saving Yoko behind enemy lines the soldiers have a new fighting spirit! Victory will be ours! You must devote yourself to healing your wounds," Geo spoke with optimism.

The king nodded as he leaned back further into the comfortable bed, "Have you decided who to send yet?"

Geo shook his head.

Sheila looked between the two, "Send where?"

Geo turned to the princess, "We need someone to find Lord James. Gara and his ninja can't hold back the Lords of Chaos forever."

Sheila perked up slightly, "He said he was going to the coast for something."

Geo's face clouded over, "Then that means that he will most likely be returning through the Great Wood!"

Several advisors guffawed at the idea, confusing Sheila. "What's wrong with that?" she asked, innocently.

Geo sighed, rubbing his temples, "Since the Anslasax has been reawakened monsters have begun to infest that whole area."

"Then perhaps we should send some help?" Sheila offered.

"That's just it, we don't know who to send," the king muttered as he became short of breath.

"Why don't I go?" she asked again.

The rest of the room was stunned into silence. "Absolutely not!" the king exclaimed as several doctors rushed to his side to calm him.

Geo was silent for a moment as he thought about it, "Princess Sheila possesses the last seal. Perhaps it would be best if she were to go in case our defenses are overwhelmed."

The king eyed his daughter for a good while, she only returned his gaze steadily, "I can do this father."

"Very well. Sheila will go but I want several Holy Swords to go with her as well!" the kind commanded.

The servants scrambled to get the princess a suit of armor and fetch her bodyguards. After a few minutes they arrived with a cuirass, gauntlets, and greaves along with a short sword.

"Goodbye father. I won't let you down," she told him after she had suited up. Geo walked her to the rear exit of the castle where some horses were waiting with three Holy Swords, the elite, all female body guards of the royal family. Geo and the others bid them farewell as they quickly left before being spotted by the enemy.

They rode as fast as they could towards the Great Wood until nightfall, stopping only to let the horses rest. By the time the dying sunlight cast the land in an eerie mix of pink and orange, the group had made camp in a small clearing in the immense forest. The Holy Swords were working on setting up ward while Sheila busied herself by building up the fire.

"Princess, we've found a small pond just over there," one of the Holy Swords said respectfully, gesturing towards some bushes. She was a young woman in her twenties with short sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes and an elfin like face. Sheila recalled her name being Karen. "Why don't you rest over there while we stand guard," Karen continued.

"I will, thank you," replied Sheila as she stood and made her way carefully through the brush.

Looking around carefully before shedding her armor and clothes, Sheila stepped into the clear water. The little glade was a welcome respite from the dreariness of the rest of the forest which seemed to be inundated with a dark aura. The pond water was clear and free of any scum or algae, offering an excellent place to bath. Sheila laughed quietly as she splashed some of the cool water on her face. After rinsing herself, she stood in the center of the pond and gazed up at the moon, which happened to be full. Her thoughts drifted to the missing vampire. He had been gone longer than he said he would and it worried her greatly. '

_James, where are you?' _

* * *

James continued to walk through the forest of Great Wood despite it already being night time. He had noticed that it was a full moon and got an uneasy feeling, a sense of dread that he hadn't felt even in the fight against Kai. He came to a cliff overlooking a large stretch of land, all covered in trees. Enjoying the night air as he gazed at the stars, James noticed something far in the distance. It looked like a fortress of some sort, a tall structure built upon a small hill. It had a sinister feel to it.

'_I guess that's what Kai was warning me about_.'

James then heard the distinct sound of splashing water. Walking a little closer to the edge of the cliff and peering over, he saw a small glade far at the bottom. That was all he had time to notice before the fragile ground beneath him gave way.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!" cursed James all the way down.

Not having much time to cast a flight spell, James simply braced himself for the impact. He hit the water back first and literally bounced off the bottom of the waist deep pond. He came up gasping for air.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" he screamed while rubbing his hurt shoulder. "Shit! What are the chances of that happening!?" James continued to curse and complain.

"James? Is that you?" he heard a familiar voice.

He turned around to see Sheila, totally naked. The first thing he noticed was her perfectly shaped breasts, then her milky white skin and then- James regained control of his wandering eyes.

"James!" Sheila shouted joyfully, rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around him, "I was so worried!"

"Sweet! It must be my birthday!" exclaimed James in a goofy voice, back peddling in the water as she latched onto him.

The three Holy Swords crashed through the bushes after hearing the commotion.

"Princess! What's wro-?" Karen started to ask but stopped, mouth open at seeing the princess in such a position.

James, fully aware of the situation, shouted desperately, "It's not what you think! See where my hands are? See?" he held his hands out to the side.

"Princess! Please get a hold of yourself!" one of the warriors rushed to pry Sheila off of James, while another brought her a cloak to cover herself with.

"Wow," was all James could muster after being led to the camp site while Sheila was dressing and probably scolded by the leader of the bodyguards. A strange sense of foreboding came over him and it ate away at him. He felt as though something was wrong, very wrong. He felt an anger and desperation that wasn't his own. "Could something have happened to Sean and Kai?" James wondered openly to himself, his brow crinkled with worry.

Hearing some footsteps, James turned around to see a bright red Sheila being escorted by her swordswomen. She was dressed this time. Her Holy Swords had made sure of that. "H-hello James," she stammered, avoiding his eyes.

"Uh, hey," he replied, aware of the glares he was receiving from the princess's bodyguards.

She twiddled her fingers nervously, "About before. . .I'm sorry."

He shrugged, then with a sly grin added, "Don't worry about it. In fact, you should do it more often."

"You fiend!" the leader of the Swords placed her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Halt!" Sheila placed a calming hand on the overzealous warriors shoulder, "He is a friend and ally."

James strode over to Sheila and wrapped an arm around her waist, "And didn't you promise yourself to me?" he stated much to the displeasure of the bodyguards.

"Y-yes. Yes I did," she replied bashfully.

He continued to hassle Sheila a while before things settled down around the campfire. Dinner consisted of some bread and jerky that Sheila and her guards had brought with them.

"I'm surprised your father let you leave the city," commented James.

Sheila, seated beside him, answered, "Yes well he thought it best in case the city were to fall."

James snorted, "Figures that big ape Gara couldn't hack it after not having me around to keep him in check."

"You talk about your own comrades like that? How rude!" the leader of the Holy Swords stated, distrust marking her tone.

"It's a way of showing I care. And quit being so aggressive will you?" retorted James, "I've had my fill of fighting women for a while."

Sheila perked up, her curiosity peaked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," began James, "I fought two Sorcerer Generals in as many days. The first tried to seduce me while the second tried to turn me to stone. But they're on our side now I think."

"So that's what took you so long, some people thought you abandoned us," Sheila said, breathing a sigh of relief.

James scoffed at the idea, "I wouldn't throw my princess to the wolves like that! Oh! And an old friend made this for me," he held up his wrist to show off the magical bracelet. The others all leaned forward to get a look at it, awed by its intricate designs and superb craftsmanship. "The crystals in it absorb excess magical energy so I can draw on it in tight situations," he explained. The others simply gazed at it as the three stones glowed faintly. They continued to make small talk with James picking on Sheila every now and then before the group decided to call it a night.

All the women spread out blankets on the ground and used their saddle bags as pillows. James decided it would be best if he stayed up and kept an eye out for the night. He could almost see his breath in the unusually chill night air. He spent some time watching the others sleep for awhile, seeing the rhythmic rise and fall of their chests as they breathed deep and evenly. There were many eerie noises that echoed in the night, many sounds he heard he was not familiar with. The dark energy that now tainted the forest had warped much of the wildlife into monsters.

The moon was just past its zenith in the sky when he heard Sheila awaken. He could tell without looking away from the fire that it was her by hearing her girlish yawn. She groggily got up and walked over to him, sitting down by the fire.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tearing his eyes from the flames.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"Cold?"

She rubbed her bare arms to warm them up, "A little."

He unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Can't have my woman getting sick now."

She looked at him, embarrassment and curiosity in her voice, "Your w-woman?"

"You sure are," he answered her with a small smile.

They were both silent as James returned his gaze to the fire. Sheila soon broke the silence with, "What about the Thunder Empress?" "She is my first love. She is the mother of my child," a sad yet peaceful expression crossed his face.

Sheila gasped, "Your child!?" James shushed her, then answered in a hushed tone, "Yes. I just found out that she had my son a few months after I left fifteen years ago." They drifted once more into silence. They both listened to the spooky sounds that pierced the darkness causing Sheila to jump every now and then.

"Why did you leave fifteen years ago? I'd like to know. . .if it's alright with you," Sheila looked over at him timidly.

James rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it, "How much do you know about the war back then?"

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "Not much. Talking about it brings back bad memories for most people."

Nodding his head in agreement he continued, "The Lords of Chaos and I were all friends in those days. I knew your brother well and we fought together against the Spawn of Anslasax," he paused after he heard Sheila gasp.

James continued after she calmed down, "Those were dark times. We fought nonstop for seven days against the dark gods minions. It wasn't fully functional so it created an army of lesser gods to protect itself. A lot of people died. Even with our combined powers we were being destroyed until. . .Lars managed to fuse with the Dragon Knight. He crushed our enemies and Anslasax was sealed away. Lars. . .disappeared after that," James decided against telling her that Lars had died, he didn't need that kind of pressure at the moment.

"After the battle, I was wounded both physically and emotionally and I needed time to clear my head. I don't remember exactly when I decided but one day I just started walking towards the unknown regions. A short trip turned into a fifteen year long trek through monster infested territory. I trained night and day so that people I care for wouldn't have to pay for my weakness," he finished.

He was surprised when Sheila leaned her head against his shoulder, "You are full of surprises you know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How's that?"

She smiled while holding onto his arm, saying, "When we first met you seemed so cold and indifferent. But. . .when you saved Yoko I saw how serious you could be. . .You really did care. And now. . .you show me your sensitive side."

Groaning inwardly at women and their knack for catching things like that, he warned jokingly, "Tell anyone about this and I'll never forgive you."

She giggled lightly in response, "You would have helped us even if I hadn't. . .made my offer, wouldn't you?" her question was an innocent one but James couldn't stop himself from scowling. Sheila was really starting to figure him out.

"Perhaps," was his answer.

She breathed in the cool night air deeply, "So that's a 'yes' then?"

He huffed in response and they continued to keep each other company for a while longer.

"You should get some more rest Princess," he said softly, noticing her struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, um. . .can I. . .?" she looked down at his outstretched legs, unsure of herself.

"What?" Before he could react further she had laid down, using his thigh as a pillow.

Sighing while gently running his fingers through her raven hair, he softly said, "I really am getting soft," eliciting small laugh from Sheila. Like he had thought, she soon slipped into a deep sleep.

James watched her, memorizing the contours of her face like he had done with Arshes and to some extent Sean and Kai. Her personality, way of speaking and in a way her appearance all reminded him of his mother. A twinge of heartache caused him to flinch. He had managed to bury the homesickness away for a long time, busying himself with adventures and friends but it had been far too long since he had seen his home land's white sands and rolling hills. The faces of the loved ones he'd left behind conjured in his mind only deepened the ache.

A twig snapped not far away, snapping him out of his thoughts. He scanned the bushes with his sensitive eyes. Another twig snapped to his left. They were surrounded. It sounded like ten, maybe twelve individuals. A smell like wet dog drifted into his nostrils when realization hit him.

"Everyone up! Now!" he roared, rolling Sheila to the side out of harm's way since they would most likely go for him first because he was by far the biggest threat in the group. "Illumination Flame!" he summoned a bright sphere of light that rose into the air, lighting the area.

"Oh shit." James saw a Werewolf emerge from the brush flanked by several orcs. Werewolves were dangerous beasts that combined the intelligence of a human with the raw power of a raging animal and their speed was the stuff of legend. It towered over James by a few heads and had a shaggy grey coat of fur. Glaring red eyes darted between James and the girls. The Holy Swords were up and ready for battle as soon as the light spell had taken affect.

"We're surrounded!" one of them called out as they formed a defensive circle around Sheila.

The werewolf spoke up in a guttural voice, "Our master has plans for you vampire! He will also be pleased with so many virgins" it said the last part while looking to Sheila and her guards.

Before James could draw Efreet he was tackled to the ground by the werewolf who had the greater advantage in speed. James seized the beast by the throat and began squeezing with everything he had. He faintly heard Sheila calling out to him but his focus was solely on the monster. Slowly but surely James was forcing the creature off but just as he was about to finish him off, a sharp pain pierced his shoulder, pinning him back to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" his howl echoed into the night. He screamed again as his other shoulder was pinned down. He looked to see what was happening and was stunned. Silver lances impaled both of his shoulders, effectively disabling him. He felt a searing heat as the silver hampered his regenerative powers and weakened him. With every bit of strength he could muster he thrashed against his captors even though he knew that it was futile at this point. Two orcs armed with silver lances stepped into view. Raising their weapons, James braced himself for the pain to come. They stabbed into his abdomen in unison, thrusting their weapons through his back and into the earth, causing the vampire to groan through gritted teeth.

"Noooooo! James!" Sheila's voice wrung in his ears as he began to see spots.

He felt his strength fading rapidly as he lost blood and the silver hampered his abilities. Older vampires were less susceptible to silver but James was still young and had not yet gained any form of immunity. The orcs smiled sickly, satisfied with their work. His head was swimming and his eye lids became heavy as he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. He felt himself be lifted up and thrown onto a rough wooden surface, probably a wagon of some sort. He soon blacked out as the searing pain finally overwhelmed him.

After what seemed like hours in the wagon he was dragged out and hauled up some steps. He managed to open his eyes to see the castle he had seen from the cliff. It was dark and imposing, the typical bad guy residency. James managed a little smirk at the thought. The pain had subsided to within tolerable limits but he still had lost an obscene amount of blood. He heard Sheila and the others behind him over the sound of his heartbeat. The orcs carried him through the large front entrance and down the main corridor. It was dark and dank, just like how the undead preferred their homes. They entered a throne room of sorts where James was tossed carelessly on the floor, lance heads still imbedded in his flesh.

"Ah! James the Undying Warrior! I've heard much of you! I am Count Di-Amon" a loud, obnoxious voice boomed.

James turned his head to look towards the source. A large man sat on a throne dressed in dark clothing and a cape. James was shocked to see that he was wearing face paint and sporting slicked back hair that made him look like some sort of buffoon.

"And on top of that I got my hands on six virgins! It's been quite a day!" the Count's harsh voice grated on his ears.

'_Wait, six?' _

"James!" he heard Sheila cry as she ran over to him.

Leaning over him, she looked over his grievous injuries. He noticed that her hands had been tied behind her back.

"The. . .silver," he muttered to her.

It looked as though tears were forming in her eyes.

"I didn't think capturing a prince would be so easy but it seems you proved me wrong!" Di-Amon said casually as he waved a hand, "Bring out those despicable traitors!"

This caught James's attention. Looking over he saw Sean and Kai being pushed out into the center of the room with the Holy Swords. They too were retrained with wooden cuffs. He suddenly realized that he had felt it when the two were captured, remembering the moment by the fire he silently berated himself for not acting on it.

The Count began the typical bad guy victory speech. James put a hand on the lance head in his shoulder and, focusing the energy he had left, managed to wrench it out through gritted teeth. Sheila gasped, seeing how deep the wound actually was. James looked on as the flesh slowly began to mend itself. He went to work on the other shoulder and pulled the other out. The ones in his abdomen were far more painful when they came out, eliciting a sharp cry of agony.

The Count's head snapped over in his direction, "Oh? You seem to have more strength left than I had thought. You may have removed the silver but you still lost too much blood to even be considered a match for me!"

James didn't bother to respond, instead allowing his wounds to heal themselves. His clothes were caked with dried blood and felt gross against his deathly pale skin.

"What. . .what can I do to help you? Whatever it is I'll do it!" Sheila said as a tear fell.

James tried to speak but couldn't form the words. Almost all of his remaining strength had been spent pulling the lances out. He looked over to Sean and Kai.

"I recall when you were a human being instead of a degenerate monster!" Kai shouted with venom tainting her voice.

The Count glared back at her, "You've still kept your nasty mouth! I'll execute you pathetic traitors!"

Kai sneered as his orc servants moved in obey his orders. "Shut up you monster! You're the one who's the real traitor!" she shouted as both her and Sean broke through their bonds, "Fool! Did you actually think we could be captured so easily by your lackeys so easily?"

Sean smiled devilishly, "Thanks for the free ride to your master," she said to the orcs who had immediately backed off.

The Count turned a menacing gaze over to one of his servants, "Jodoh! You failed me yet again!"

The servant known as Jodoh stepped back in fear, stammering out, "Ahh! B-but please forgive me Count! If I lose more blood, I'll. . .please don't suck me!"

"Why not!?" the Count retorted as he leapt from his chair and sank his fangs into Jodoh's neck, eliciting a piercing cry from the servant. Slurping at the blood noisily, the Count had drained all the blood out of the poor man in no time as everyone, even the orcs looked on in horror.

Dropping the withered corpse to the ground the Count grinned maniacally, "Bloooood! I must have more! Your pure, high-grade blood will do the trick- make me greater, stronger than ever!" he pompously declared to Sean and Kai. Di-Amon laughed like a madman, "I'll even be stronger than the Lords of Chaos! Even stronger than James's father, the Vallisian Emperor!"

"What?" Sean asked, confused.

'_This guy talks too much.'_

"It's no matter," Di-Amon dismissed her question, "Since I'm about to suck all of you dry anyway!"

Sean and Kai placed themselves between the Count and the still injured James, "You won't drink our blood so easily!" Sean said confidently.

"Here we come Di-Amon!" added Kai as the two former Sorcerer Generals launched their most powerful attacks at the evil vampire lord.

'_It's not enough. So much blood has made him almost impervious to those kinds of attacks.'_

The smoke cleared to reveal the Count covered in several deep gashes, all gushing blood.

"We did it!" cheered Sean.

Kai smirked as well, adding, "A double attack-swords and wards-always does the trick. Even for a vampire."

The grievous injuries began to regenerate and were completely healed in the blink of an eye. Even with the blood loss James knew the Count was still stronger than both of the girls. Sean and Kai instantly lost their confidence as they retreated a few steps back.

The Count laughed menacingly, "Your ignorance will be your undoing! Surely you've heard that an undead vampire's body is nearly indestructible! So be good little girls while papa sucks your blood!"

James shifted uncomfortably as he managed to sit up. Sheila tried her best to help even though her hands were tied. Breathing was painful and ragged, no doubt due to some internal damage that hadn't yet healed. Looking down at his bracelet, he saw that one of the crystals was glowing brightly.

'_Not enough energy for a fight but maybe enough to buy some time.'_

Drawing on the magical energy he began to feel somewhat rejuvenated. The only chance for victory was to get some blood but he knew Di-Amon wouldn't overlook such a danger. He returned his attention to Sean and Kai, looking for a chance to catch the Count off guard.

"I didn't want to resort to such hokey methods but it's the only way!" Sean exclaimed as both her and Kai pulled out garlic cloves and a crucifix.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Are you serious?" groaned James, astounded that they believed something so ridiculous.

Di-Amon looked shocked as well, "Ah! The only things in the world that vampire's fear!" In a flash Di-Amon leapt into the air and landed behind Kai, "Just kidding! That's all useless against me!" The Count grabbed Kai by the arm and lifted her off the ground with one hand.

"W-what!? But I thought-" Kai was cut off as Di-Amon slapped her hard across the face.

"Stupid woman! Nothing can stop me!"The Count lowered his fangs to her throat even as Kai began to struggle against him.

'_No, she's mine.'_

The vampire instinct of James took over as he saw the woman he fed from about to be violated by another vampire. Unleashing all of his stored energy in a powerful blast, James struck the Count square in the chest, causing him to drop Kai and fly into the fall. All eyes in the room turned to James.

"She's mine," he repeated his thought out loud for all to hear. "Sheila," he turned to face the young woman.

"Y-yes?" she responded with a look of awe.

"I need some of your blood." Sheila briefly paled before nodding.

"We'll by you some time!" Sean called out as she ran to check on Kai.

James broke Sheila's bonds and took the nervous princess in his arms. She rested her hands on his shoulders hesitantly before tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. He lowered his mouth, feeling his fangs protrude and bit, careful to make it as painless as possible. Sheila flinched slightly but soon relaxed as her honey tasting blood flowed onto his tongue; his power quickly started returning. Sheila also moaned with pleasure as she held onto his shoulders for support.

James heard the sound of rubble moving and knew that the Count was back in the game.

"Well I must admit that I underestimated you Prince Ja. . .It can't be!" The undead monster finally noticed James and Sheila and shuddered nervously. His intervention was quickly halted by the two-pronged attack of Sean and Kai.

"James. . .don't stop!" Sheila whispered his name as she really started to feel the aphrodisiac of a Daywalker's bite.

After less than a minute of feeding, James had his fill and licked the two puncture wounds on Sheila's neck, healing them instantly. James pulled pack and looked into her drowsy eyes. "This will be over soon," he gently sat her down before turning to Di-Amon who had just knocked Sean and Kai to the ground.

"Did you know that every time a Daywalker recovers from a life threatening injury their power increases?" asked James in a voice dripping with venom, shocking his companions at the level of anger and hostility that carried with it.

Di-Amon trembled visibly, knowing full well he was no match for a Daywalker prince at full strength. He stammered, "H-how can this b-be possible!? With one feeding you are stronger than even me!"

James smirked, showing his still bloody fangs, "These women are bound to me as I am to them and as such I gain much more power from their blood. You have tried to take that which is mine! Anyone who harms my women will be destroyed!"

Kai looked indignant, "Hey! I'm not your property or anything!" She seemed to go unheard by the two men facing off against each other.

Electricity began to gather around James's body as he quickly gathered energy. "Now it's payback time!" shouted James as he drew several symbols in the air with his hands, "Prince of the Realm of Magic. Mighty Tonimoore, fulfill the pact of ancient days. Raging Billows! Thunder Riot!"

Di-Amon was engulfed in a huge ball of pure electricity, causing the vampire lord to howl in surprise and pain. Normally a vampire, Undead or a Daywalker, had a resistance to elemental attacks but James had made sure to pour plenty of power into the attack.

Sheila who had been rejoined by her Holy Swords cheered along with Sean and Kai. The dust settled, revealing the Count who had fallen to his knees and was coughing up blood. "Im-impossible. . .it can't be," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, but it is," James said as he stalked towards him.

The Count looked up, pain etched into his grotesque features, but chuckling none the less. "You know that an undead vampire's body is almost indestructible! You can't kill me!" he said with renewed vigor. He quickly stood up, "I'll show you who you're dealing with! Assassin! Vampire Death Beam!"

Two beams of red energy shot out at James from the Count's eyes. They were a stone's throw from each other and yet James, with super speed and agility side stepped the attack which found it's mark as it struck the Count's werewolf.

Ignoring the pained death rattles of his pet, Di-Amon looked on in horror, "Impossible! How can you dodge at this range!?"

James's face hadn't changed in the slightest. He still had the look of a calm and determined young man, even though his initial rage was still noticeable in his red eyes.

"I won't be beaten by you! I'll drag your corpse back to your father's feet! Try my Mega spin vampire assassin!" Di-Amon started spinning at a dizzying speed while shooting continuous laser beams from his eyes. The result was most of his servants being killed instantly as they had formed a circle around the two fighters.

James moved faster than the human eye could see, gathering Sean and Kai and dumping them where Sheila and her guards were. Standing in front of the girls he threw up a powerful barrier, effectively negating the Count's attacks. James converted the energy being absorbed by his barrier into raw power and with a fearsome battle cry he charged forward, lasers bouncing off of him, and quickly closed the distance to Di-Amon. Delivering a powerful punch to the Count's face, James followed up with a kick into his solar plexus. The Count gasped for air, eyes bulging from his head as he sank to his knees.

James stared down at him, feeling his blood-high beginning to fade. Wordlessly he raised his hand off to the side, towards a wall. He let off a weak energy blast that connected with the wall, creating a gaping hole that soon flooded the chamber with light from the rising sun. Di-Amon shrieked as the sunlight singed his flesh. In a matter of seconds Di-Amon's cries faded away as his body was vaporized.

"H-he's turning to. . .dust," Sean commented in wonderment.

A high-pitched laughing was heard in the dust, drawing everyone's attention. A rather large and nasty looking bat attempted to zip by James and out the hole in the wall. Snatching the creature out of the air and holding it by the back of the neck, James asked, "And where do you think you're going Di-Amon?"

"Come on, let me go! You win!" the bat whined pathetically.

James smirked victoriously, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"You win! I won't bother you anymore!" the bat looked at him helplessly, still possessing human-like eyes.

James scrutinized the creature carefully before saying, "I don't trust you."

"W-what!? How can you not trust this face?"

James gazed at the nervous creature that continued to squirm in his grasp. Sheila, Sean, Kai, and the Holy Swords soon gathered around him. "Undead vampires turn to dust when hit with sunlight. Then the vampire's spirit rises as a bat. After returning to it's coffin, the bat feeds on the souls of the underworld, then is fully resurrected after two days, am I right?"

The little bat gulped and said fearfully, "Are you going to k-k-kill me? Is that it then?"

"I may have a use for you in the future. You will serve me from now on," declared James as he tore off a small piece of webbing from Di-Amon's wing.

"Dead king of Splatter Rock. Come forth on the wings of a bat! Reside in my touch and bind this pact!" James's index finger began to glow as he finished the chant.

His fingernail had turned a dark shade of blue. "My blue nail will bury itself in your flesh; become a part of your body. Cause me any trouble, or try to cut off the fingernail and this thing will turn to purple and eventually crimson. And the moment it turns red, that will be the end of you and you'll be reincarnated as a toad," explained James.

"No! Please don't! If you have an ounce of compassion-"

Di-Amon was interrupted by James, "You hurt my woman! You're lucky I let you off this easy!" James fumed as he stabbed the nail into Di-Amon's side. And with that, James released the injured vampire lord as he flew away, yelping as he went.

"Just one thought against me and you're headed for a lily pad!" James called as Di-Amon vanished in the distance. James took in several deep breathes, calming himself. Seeing Kai get hurt had really worked him up, "All's well that ends well I guess."

The next thing he knew Sean had thrown herself at him, "I was so worried about you!"

"Oh. Don't be-"

Kai interrupted him with, "What the hell do you mean we're your women?"

Sheila stood in front of him hands on her hips, "James, who are these two?" she asked, referring to Sean and Kai.

"Okay for the first question, vampires tend to get a little. . .possessive. And don't act like you didn't like it," James said to Kai as she blushed a little at the last part. And turning to Sheila he replied, "These are the Thunder Empress's Sorcerer Generals Sean Ari and Kai Harn."

Irritation flashed across her face for a split second, "Which one of you tried to seduce him?"

James and Kai glanced over at Sean briefly before James came up with the save, "Boy, time to get outta here, huh ladies?"

"And what's this talk about you being a prince?" she pointed a finger into his chest. The others just looked on in stunned silence. The Holy Swords especially as they had never seen their princess behave in such a way with anyone before.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that part," James rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"What? So it's true?" asked Kai, bewildered.

"Yeah. I'm the prince of a country across the sea called the Vallisian Empire. I'm just taking a hundred year or so adventure. Give or take a few decades," James answered nonchalantly. He noticed some blood from Kai's busted lip running down her chin, "Kai, you got something on your face."

"Wha-"

Before she could react he had moved in and licked the blood away from her chin to the corner of her mouth.

"Mm. One hundred percent, grade-a virgin blood," James complimented with a toothy grin.

Kai blushed bright red, realizing his tongue had just passed over her lips, "Y-you bastard! You can't do that to people with no warning!"

He looked at her quizzically, "So if I had told you I was going to do that you would have let me?"

"W-what? No! I don't know! Stop talking to me!" Kai fumed, embarrassed.

Sheila was the next to sound off, "James! Behave yourself!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm over ten times older than you!" retorted the outnumbered vampire.

The girls continued to chastise him for a while before he managed to calm them down.

"Anyway, I have something I need you two to do for me," James said, addressing Sean and Kai. "I need you to try and find a way to get my son away from Kall and Abigail. They are using him as leverage on Arshes," James said. They both nodded in agreement. "When you rescue him, bring him to Meta-Rikana. I'm counting on you," He put a gentle hand on each of their shoulders, looking between the two, "Don't let me or Arshes down."

Sean put her hand over his and smiled, "We won't fail."

Kai looked into James's now calm eyes, "Don't get yourself killed until I can have my rematch."

James grinned back at her, "I'm glad to know you care."

The group made their way through across the chamber, careful to avoid the monster corpses and pools of blood and found the exit. After that it was a short walk to the forest trail which they had arrived on. James noticed that the evil aura of the forest had significantly lessoned since the previous night.

James, Sheila, and the Holy Swords were going one way, Sean and Kai the other. They said their goodbyes and began going their separate ways.

James soon stopped however, turning back he called out to Sean and Kai, "Be careful you two! I don't want my women getting hurt!"

Sean looked back and smiled happily while Kai shouted something back about not being his.

"Alright Sheila, let's get back to the city. I'm sure your father is going to have a heart attack when he learns you were almost vampire chow," James said lightly.

"Actually I was," she responded with a small giggle. It seemed things were beginning to look up for the moment. James could only hope it would last.

Reviews are always good. I'm still givin out cool points too. If I get some more reviews I'll post faster. Peace out.


	7. Family Matters

Sorry for the long update but school is still crazier than all hell and I got my Xbox live back up so. . .yeah. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and somebody even put me on their alerts page thing. Cool. Reviews. No douchbaggery.

Disclaimer- Still don't own Bastard!! If I did I would make sure people wouldn't have to wait like 8 months for new volumes of the English translations.

Bastard!! Alternate Reality Chapter 7

It had only taken them a day to reach Meta-Rikana. When the city came into view after they came out of the forest it was clear that the battle still raged on with parts of the city on fire and the massive attacking army kicking up clouds of dust. James felt a familiar force nearby and recognized it as Arshes but it was much stronger than it used to be. He also felt Gara who was at a big disadvantage in terms of magical strength. "Gara's in trouble! We need to hurry! Raven! Flight of the mountain wind!" James cast his best flight spell and used a lesser spell to levitate the four young women.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" one of the Holy Swords asked in alarm.

"The fastest way to get to the city is over the enemy! Now stop your bellyaching, I'm a busy man!" With that James took off towards the city with the girls being dragged through the air behind him. Flying over the army James was shocked to see some pretty nasty creatures in their ranks; Trolls, Lizardmen, and other tough enemies.

'_Whoops. Guess they did need me pretty bad._'

In a matter of minutes they were coming in for a landing in the palace courtyard where James set the girls down and flew off to help Gara. From the air he could see Arshes facing off against Gara on the narrow bridge that led to the main entrance to the city.

'_Arshes.._.'

She looked angry as she shouted something at Gara before launching one of her trademark lightning based attacks, Iron Lightning Anthem, sending dozens of orbs of energy arcing towards the Ninja Master. He deflected them with ease. James looked on with interest. His eyes were glued to the half dark elf woman who had been by his side for more than a century. She was the same as he remembered her. Before when he had visited her in her dreams was different. He couldn't feel her physical presence or pick up her familiar scent. Even from high up in the air his sensitive nose could smell her fragrance, a sweetness that couldn't be compared to anything else.

"Highest of mysteries! Imperial sword eagle claw strike!" chanted Arshes, causing her blade, which he quickly recognized as the Thunder God Sword, to glow with a fearsome golden light.

James recognized the attack as one of her most powerful moves that he had helped to teach her. Gara charged forward, weapon held high as did the Thunder Empress. '_Uh-oh. Gara should move or-_' Arshes' blade broke through the ninja's guard and cut deeply into Gara's stomach, disemboweling him. 'T_hat'll happen...he should really get that looked at._'

Arshes raised her blade to finish her ex-compatriot off. James shot through the sky shooting a weak energy blast in her direction. She just managed to avoid it as it destroyed much of the bridge, effectively cutting off the attacking force from their target.

"What!?" Arshes looked for the interloper before locking eyes with James who came to stand next to a very pissed off Gara.

"Arshes," he said her name but it held much more meaning than that.

"James. . .I," she stopped abruptly, looking down at her hand for some reason.

"Asshole! You almost killed me!" Gara screamed at James, giving him the finger while trying to push some of his intestines back in. Not taking his eyes off of the half-elf woman in front of him, James channeled some of his power into his palm and transferred it to Gara, causing them both to glow with a bright golden aura. Gara only looked on in shock as his intestines sucked themselves back in and the mortal wound was almost fully healed in a matter of seconds.

"That ought to stop some of your bitchin," said James who smirked at his comrades flabbergasted expression.

James and Arshes gazed back at one another for what seemed like hours. She stood resolute before him but he could see the inner turmoil behind her eyes. James finally broke the silence. "You don't have to fight anymore. Sean and Kai are rescuing Tiber as we speak."

She still looked uncertain. Had she changed her mind since he had appeared in her dreams? There was something wrong, something had changed. Using a combination of vampire speed and illusion magic he was behind her in a split second. She jumped as she felt his muscular arms wrap around her from behind. It was such a simple gesture, a hug, but between the two of them, whose relationship was so deep it was almost unfathomable to others it represented his undying love for her.

"Are you still thinking about fighting me?" His voice was quiet and held a hint of sadness.

"I. . .I have to. It doesn't matter if Tiber is rescued, he's still in danger as long as you are alive. I-I have to kill you!" Arshes tried to break free from his grasp but he only tightened his hold and spun her around to face him. Her mouth said she wanted to kill him but her eyes said differently.

"Why say such things? I swear on my life that I will protect you and our son. Can't things go back to the way they were?" James spoke honestly and searched her crimson eyes for a favorable answer.

Her resolve had been dealt a critical blow. She shifted uneasily in his arms. Over the course of a century he had laid his life on the line to keep her from harm more times than even his sharp memory could recall. He remembered the time they stumbled upon a cave filled with dragons, battled the giant Kraken, repulsed the Demon Gods and other battles that he knew she could never forget.

"James. . .I," she couldn't finish her sentence before James pressed his lips to hers, a gentle kiss that savored the taste he had missed for fifteen years. They stayed like that for several seconds before she pushed him back, anger returning. "What about Sean and Kai? And I've heard you've involved yourself with the princess of this kingdom! Is that why you protect them?" She exploded, letting out all the questions that had been building up inside of her.

James simply gazed back at her now, she had slipped out of his hold and now glared back at him. "I told you about my kind. The more mates we have the more complete we become. You knew this and accepted it!"

"I won't let you control me the way you do others! I am Arshes Nei, not a harem girl!" she screamed at him while a large griffon flew down and landed next to her. Getting into the saddle she declared, "I'll be back with a new army! I won't let you interfere with our plans anymore!" She flew off into the distance, leaving James and a very stunned Gara behind.

James sighed deeply. He knew her words were hollow. If she had wished him dead she would have used a spell when she was in his arms, too close to erect a powerful barrier. He sensed the touch of evil magic upon her though and that worried him far more than her empty threats. Looking out at the retreating army he had just remembered that there was an audience when cheers and applause went up all along the city walls. Turning his head towards the noise he saw many soldiers and townspeople had gathered to watch the spectacle.

'_Geez. This is embarrassing_.'

James turned to Gara who was breathing heavily. Blood still stained his clothes and he had broken out in a cold sweat. "I healed your injuries but you've lost too much blood. We need to get you to a bed," he said to his old friend. Gara grumbled a bit as James walked him to the medical wing where all the casualties of the battle were being treated by Geo and Yoko along with anyone else with skills in healing.

James helped him ease down onto the small cot that barely accommodated the large man. "You were beaten by a girl! Pretty sad, man," taunted James, relishing the fact that Gara was almost powerless to exact any retribution on him for the moment.

Gara gave James a glare but soon grinned despite the pain. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Oh, I've heard it plenty. You just focus on getting better," James turned to leave but stopped when Gara grabbed his wrist.

"Don't think lightly of Nei. Her powers are profoundly greater than they were fifteen years ago. And it isn't just her sword skills but her magic skills as well. Let your guard down-think that we're old friends, even if she is the mother of your child-and you're dead," Gara said gravely.

James nodded his understanding and turned to Yoko, "Take care of him for me, will you? He's more than earned it."

Yoko nodded and went back to tending the wounded. It had seemed that she had gotten over the whole kidnapping business rather quickly. James walked out of the ward down the hall. Soldiers and healers ran back and forth, either bringing in more wounded or carrying out bodies of the dead. A part of him wanted to help out but another fight was close at hand and he needed every ounce of power he had left. He turned a corner and continued walking to his quarters.

During the long walk his mind drifted back to Arshes. Their powers, at least while he was in his normal state, seemed to be perfectly matched, and equally devastating. He also knew that there were just too many sparks between the two of them. What love could create, love could also destroy. Worry weighed down his mind as he thought about her. Abigail and Kall had done something to both her and Tiber, preventing their defection. That's what his intuition told him and it was almost always dead on. He checked his bond with Sean and Kai, stretching out with his empathic abilities. It was weakened because of the distance between them and he had only fed from them once but there were no strong negative emotions coming from either of them. A good thing he supposed. At least they hadn't been captured again.

James came to the door to his room and walked in. He carelessly tossed his shirt and shoes to the floor and plopped down on his bed, letting the comfortable mattress suitable for a king help him relax. Closing his eyes, unable to fall asleep, he replayed his encounter with his Arshes over and over. Remembering the sad look in her eyes, the unsteady tone of her voice, and knowing that he was to blame for all of this. If he hadn't left, alone, fifteen years ago, the Lords of Chaos would never have formed and this new war could have been avoided. It was his fault. He had been a prince first and a mercenary second. Placing his own problems and inner turmoil above the people who needed him was. . . Several words came to mind. Shameful, stupid, dishonorable, weak. Right now he felt like all of those things. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he fought for Meta-Rikana, to atone for his mistake. Yes, it was his mistake and he would fix it.

Rolling over on his side, James fought back the self-hate and remembered the good times when he, Arshes, Gara, Kall, and Abigail had been friends. He remembered finding Arshes alone and abandoned in the ruins of her village. He remembered finding Kall in the same circumstances. Then came Abigail, a dark magician who had much to teach. And lastly Gara, the foolish ninja who had attempted to kill a near immortal. At least for the moment, James lost himself in the memories of happier times.

* * *

Sheila stood with High Priest Geo in the chambers of the Grand Dame, the kingdom's most experienced alchemist and soothsayer. The old woman was short and had a hunched back, and looked much like the witches one would see in a children's story book. The thought caused a small smile to grace her features. James had been a bad influence on her.

Geo spoke up, "Grand Dame, honored crone, we humbly visit you today to seek your counsel as seer to the ruling family. The princess wishes to know the outcome of the inevitable battle between James and the Thunder Empress," he stated with a slight bow of respect.

The old woman cackled before replying, "So rowdy! Little Geo has grown up to be quite respectable. And just as it was fifteen years ago, you turn to the witchly wisdom eh?" Geo laughed a little nervously. "But seeing as it's a request from both the High Priest and the Princess, I can't quite say no, now can I?"

Sheila stepping forward, wringing her hands, a habit of hers when she was worried. "Please Grand Dame! The fate of this entire kingdom, the entire world is resting in one man's hands!"

The Grand Dame waved them over to her crystal ball which was set up in the middle of her dark room. "You speak the truth Princess." The old woman muttered a short chant, causing the crystal ball to faintly glow with a purple light.

"As we've already told you Grand Dame, the vampire James has already drunk the blood of two of the Thunder Empress's Sorcerer Generals and the Princess. The powered gained from that still might not be enough unless he is able to awaken his vampire powers. He is after all still very young among his kind," said Geo, looking over the Dame's shoulder into the glowing orb.

The Grand Dame waved her hands over the crystal ball, saying, "Long ago I met another of his kind, a Daywalker as they call themselves. He told me that when a Daywalker is overwhelmed with intense emotion, usually anger or hate, they can transform into a being of almost unimaginable power. Very few ever reach this form, and those who do are venerated as saints," explained the old woman. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I fear that unless he is able to use his true power there is no hope of victory against the remaining Lords of Chaos. He refuses to use his full power in fear of killing his former comrades, especially the Thunder Empress."

Sheila was enraptured by the old woman, "Surely there are other ways for him to become stronger?"

The Dame nodded and cackled again, "Daywalkers gain more power from taking life-mates. Mates are bound to each other for life and draw upon the other's strength, making both stronger. It is very common for a man to have several life-mates in their culture. Such unions would grant great power, especially if both people are skilled in magic. I hear you have expressed interest in him Princess."

Sheila blushed like a tomato, "I-uh. . .that's. . ." She continued to stammer until Geo came in for the save.

"Grand Dame, please! Can you show us the outcome of the next battle?"

"Fine, fine! Hold on, let's see what we've got here," the Grand Dam peered deeply into the ball as an image slowly began to come into focus. Geo and Sheila both gathered around and could see a human figure taking shape. After a few more seconds the picture was clear and all three looked on in horror.

"James! His heart ripped out!" the Dame yelled, not believing her own eyes. He lay sprawled out on his back in a pool of blood, a gory cavern where his heart should have been. All that was there now were broken, splintered ribs and damaged organs. His eyes were rolled back in his head while blood still gurgled out of his gaping mouth.

Sheila put a hand to her mouth, as much to keep herself from crying out in despair as to keep her dinner from coming back up at the grisly sight. An overwhelming desire to see James came over her. To tell him about his impending doom and to. . . She stopped herself from finishing the thought, a small blush returning to her cheeks before she shook it off and dashed out of the room, leaving a surprised Geo and Dame behind.

* * *

Sean hid in the shadows as a patrol of orc soldiers passed by. The black body suit she wore, similar to that of one of Gara's ninja, helped her to blend in to the darkness. She held her breath to conceal her position, letting it out only after the orcs were out of earshot. She dashed through the shadows towards Empress Nei's tent. Kai and she had managed to kill some assassins that had been sent after them and take their gear, using it to infiltrate the main camp of the Lords of Chaos in the Kingdom of Judas. The plan was to rescue Tiber who usually slept in his mother's tent, and meet up with Kai who was keeping the escape route clear.

The infiltration had been easier than Sean had originally thought as Gara and her former mistress's troops were absent. Meaning there were about thirty-thousand less bad guys for them to fight if anything went wrong. She stealthily moved alongside the side of one of the dormitories for the thousands of beast men and peered around the corner.

'_It's a damn convention out there!'_ Dozens of soldiers milled about. Sneaking by wasn't an option. Sean pulled back into the darkness and thought for a moment before drawing a dagger from her belt.

She put an ear to the canvas of the tent wall and listened closely. All she heard was the loud snores of sleeping demi-humans. Stabbing the blade into the canvas and cutting down, she stepped inside the darkened living quarters. Luckily none of the monsters had woken. She knew what would be done to her if she were captured. Most likely they would have some "fun" with her before she was forced to endure a slow, painful death. The thought her body being violated by such creatures sent a chill up her spine. Shaking the thought away, she continued through the tent to the opposite wall, all the while keeping one eye on the open tent flap and another on the floor to ensure she wouldn't trip over anything.

Coming to the wall she cut it like she had the other and looked through the hole. Darkness and shadows, just what she liked. She slipped through the hole and proceeded towards her objective. After about a half hour of more sneaking, she finally came to the edge of the Thunder Empress's tent. It was away from the rest of the army, probably to get away from the smell of the orcs and other monsters. Sean saw that there were several human guards stationed around the large shelter.

An idea came to her as she snuck up to the supply tent not far away. She stripped off her top leaving her bare chest exposed to the crisp night air. Then she pulled out a spider talisman and placed it on the ground. Sticking her head around the corner, she whistled just loud enough to catch the guard's attention. "Hey there boys! Looking for a little fun?" she asked seductively, making sure that they saw her bare shoulders and even a flash or two of her breasts. The ensuing foot race by the guards almost caused her to burst out laughing. As they rounded the corner the spider talisman activated. A few moments after the giant tarantula materialized the soldiers had been devoured, leaving a bloody mess. Sean pulled her top back after she dismissed the monster and quickly moved towards the darkened tent.

She cautiously stepped in and looked around. Lying on the large bed in the lavishly decorated interior lay a small boy, blanket drawn up to his chin. Sean sat at the edge of the bed and gently nudged the sleeping child. His peaceful face brought a smile to her lips. Although she was only a few years older, the dark-elf and vampire blood in him created a slow aging process and she had more often than not, found herself taking care of him in his mother's absence. Although he had the knowledge of a fifteen year old, he still had the innocence of a child.

Tiber began to stir. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times. "Sean?"

"Hey," Sean greeted, brushing the hair out of his face. It wasn't until now that, after seeing James, she realized how much Tiber looked like his father. He had James's piercing green and brown eyes and a round boyish face. The head full of raven hair, light brown skin, and slightly pointed ears he got from his mother. "We need to go now."

"Where are we going? Mom hasn't come back yet," Tiber rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand while pulled off the blanket with the other.

"I'm taking you to see her. Guess who else is going to be there? Your father," Sean said quietly.

"Really!? He is?" Tiber asked excitedly. He had been raised on stories of his father's exploits, most of which Sean believed Mistress Nei had exaggerated. Until she had witnessed him in action that is.

"Yes. He wants to see you. He couldn't come with me because. . ." Sean stopped. She couldn't say 'because he's fighting your mother.' "Let's go."

Jumping out of the bed and pulling on his shoes he looked up at her happily. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "You're so much like your father."

Sean guided Tiber over to the tent flap where she looked out. After seeing that the way was clear she turned to him, "Stay close to me and don't make a sound okay?"

"Why?" he asked. The boy was always full of questions.

"Because there are bad people after your father and they are trying to use you to get to him. Understand?"

Tiber nodded. She saw curiosity and fear in his eyes but he kept quiet. Taking his hand in hers she dashed out of the tent, keeping a pace that the child at her side could manage. They slipped through the shadows until they were almost to the outskirts of the camp. Tiber had surprised her with his agility and stamina. He had kept up with her and not made a sound. She looked out from over the top of some crates. The way looked clear but the area was lit up by torch light. It could take hours to find another easier route and dawn would be approaching in a couple hours. They would have to make a run for it.

"Let's go," Sean pulled Tiber with her and they ran through the small clearing. For awhile she thought that they were home free until several shouts came from behind them. Looking back she was alarmed to see several orcs calling over more beasts to join in the pursuit.

Sean pulled the child into her arms so she could run faster. She put more distance between herself and the monsters but knew that as soon as they mounted up she wouldn't stand a chance of outrunning them. And surely Abigail or Kall-Su would come to reclaim Tiber. Her power was no match for theirs and she knew it.

"Sean!" a familiar voice called to her. She looked ahead to see Kai on horseback, with another horse for Sean and Tiber. Kai rode to meet her and handed her the reigns. Lifting Tiber into the saddle, Sean squeezed in behind him.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted as they turned and rode off into the darkness, leaving the pursuing troops in the dust.

Sean smiled as she thought of how happy James and Empress Nei would be to hear of their son's rescue.

After they had made enough distance to ensure that no one could catch up to them they slowed down to let the horses catch their breath. "You did well Sean. I'm sure James will be pleased."

Sean smiled and planted a kiss on the back of Tiber's head, eliciting a fidget of embarrassment from the little boy. She laughed at this before replying to Kai, "I'm sure he will. I can't wait to see him again!" Kai only snorted at the last part.

"You know you like him Kai! You can't hide it from me!" Sean teased, laughing as her long time friend's face flushed.

Kai rode ahead, waving her hand dismissively, "Whatever. Let's hurry back to Meta-Rikana."

Looking down at the drowsy child in front of her, Sean asked, "Ready to go see your dad?'

"Yeah!"

* * *

James had finally begun to doze off when he heard a faint knock on the door. He ignored it until it returned a few seconds later, louder this time. Sighing, he got up and dragged his feet as he walked, clearly not in the mood. His internal clock told him it was really early in the morning, still several hours before sun rise. Lightning pierced the darkness and thunder reverberated throughout the palace walls as it stormed outside, creating a very foreboding atmosphere. Opening the door he was surprised to see a crying Sheila who promptly threw herself into his arms for the second time in a little more than a day.

"Sheila? What's wrong?" he asked, as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her only response was to sob into his chest. "Alright, come in."

He guided her over to a chair by his bedside and flopped down on it. He wasn't going to get cheated out of his well-deserved rest just because Sheila had a nightmare or something. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked back with sad, fearful ones.

Sinking down to her knees, more sobs wracked her body. "W-we asked. . .the Grand Dame to. . look into the future," she said shakily, "We saw your. . .death!"

James looked at her for a moment before his irritated expression softened. A little guilt came over him at being so short with her when she was just concerned for him. "Sheila," he called to her gently.

She looked back up to meet his gaze, her crying stopped for the moment.

"I don't believe in fortune telling or whatever that old woman does. Nothing is set in stone," he reached for her hand and made small circles with his thumb, soothing her.

Sheila shook her head, "B-but it's a bad omen! The Grand Dame's prophecies are almost always right on target!" she shouted, tears beginning to form again.

He shushed her gently, "I will make my own destiny and I will die at my appointed time."

She took in a deep breath before continuing. "James. . . Even though it was a long time ago, you and Arshes Nei were family, even lovers. . . For two so close to try and kill each other. . . It's wrong," Looking to him with pleading eyes she added, "Is there not some other way to resolve this? Without doing battle?"

Sighing, James brushed a few strands of her long black hair out of her face, "No. There is no other way. I think she's under a loyalty spell, kind of like what I did to Di-Amon."

"T-then will nothing deter you? Even if you might get killed?" Sheila asked, despair tingeing her voice while she pressed her cheek into his palm.

"No," his answer caused her to recoil slightly. His attention had become more and more focused on her as he noticed how her beauty was only magnified in the moon light.

"But James, you have to listen I. . .I'm so worried about you," she said quietly, a light blush spreading up her cheeks. "All the ministers believe that your actions are fraught with deception. But I can't think that of you. After all, you've saved this kingdom from so many dangers. Were you not the one who sent Master Gara to help us?" She hiccupped every now and then as she spoke.

"But. . .but for you to injured – to spill your blood for the sake of Meta-Rikana. . .that is something I can no longer bear to see," whispered Sheila as she nuzzled into his hand.

After a short pause James said, "No, not for Meta-Rikana." Sheila looked up in surprise.

A small smile crossed his lips, "I fight for you, more than any." She had a confused look on her face. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your people. That shows incredible bravery in one so young. Then you went with us to rescue Yoko. You were in the way about ninety-percent of the time but. . .anyway that shows a lot of integrity. The fact of the matter is that I knew you were worth protecting. And I get to have some fun while I'm at it."

Sheila was speechless, she tried to say something but nothing came. Her face was beet red and James's sensitive ears could pick up the sound of her heart beating rapidly.

"Come," he gestured to the spot next to him, "You must be exhausted." She wordlessly laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her movements showing some uncertainty. He wrapped an arm around her and turned so that they were face to face. Her breathing was uneven, frantic. "Don't be afraid. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

She nodded, her heart slowly started to return to normal although he could still hear it faintly. He gazed into her dark viridian eyes as she did his. She smiled. Her lips were pink and glossy in the feint white light. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were gently pressed against hers. Sheila froze at first, but soon melted into him. Tentatively, James slipped his tongue into her mouth, unsure of her reaction.

"Mmph!" Sheila flinched.

Pulling away, James looked concerned. "You didn't like it?"

Sheila was panting, "You. . .surprised me."

"Want to continue?" he asked soothingly.

She nodded bashfully. James kissed her softly again, this time sucking at her lip, eliciting a gasp from the innocent princess. He was consumed with the taste of her, the smell of her. A scent like. . .roses? Cliché as it sounded, that was the smell that filled his senses. Running his fingers through her silken hair, she moaned into his mouth, causing a shiver to run up his spine. After gaining some confidence, Sheila slipped her tongue into his mouth. He smiled through the kiss at her sudden boldness, hands roaming across her body on their own accord. She pulled away slowly, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

Momentarily out of breath, Sheila said in between gasps, "You are. . .my prince. All I desire is for you to. . .love me, desire me. So please. . .I beg of you. . .Don't go! Don't go to your death! Take me instead. . .Take me, not as a queen, but as a woman."

James held her close, feeling her small frame against his, touching her porcelain skin, and smelling her fragrance he felt his last bit of will power evaporate as he looked into her longing eyes. Slowly and with gentleness he had only shown Arshes, he planted butterfly kisses along her jaw down to her neck while fondling her well-developed breasts through her dress. She moaned in pleasure as the course fabric rubbed on her sensitive skin while James's other hand crept its way under her dress and toyed with the lips of her womanhood.

"Ah!" Sheila cried out only to be silenced by the vampire princes's lips. She made no move to resist, only clung to his shoulders and twisted his smooth brown hair in her fingers. Her entrance was wet now. Slipping two fingers in slowly, he looked at her after a small yelp escaped her lips. He cast a worried glance at her to which she gave him a reassuring smile, although it was clear she was in a little pain. He moved his fingers back and forth slowly, and as she began getting used to it, moved faster, causing her body to writhe in ecstasy. After a while she had trouble keeping her voice down as pleasure began to overwhelm her body. Her hips bucked against him involuntarily and her body shuddered. The next moment she let out a hushed scream as her world shattered.

She panted, sweat forming on her brow. James slowly withdrew his wet fingers, even though her womanhood seemed to try and swallow them back up. Straightening out her dress because she lacked the energy at the moment to do it herself, he sighed. He could have gone all night since he hadn't gotten any for over fifteen years! He lay down beside her, looking at her tired form. She reached out to him, hands trembling slightly. He took her and pulled her close, nuzzling against her cheek.

"From today on, you are my woman. No one else's," said James with finality.

She smiled and nodded, a truly happy smile gracing her features before she promptly fell asleep, exhausted. James stayed awake a while longer, listening to the storm outside as Sheila snuggled closer in her sleep. He knew the battle with Arshes would be coming soon, and he also knew that she had become much more powerful in his absence. Perhaps if Sean and Kai returned with Tiber in time the battle could be avoided. The thought of his son stopping the fight appealed to his optimistic side but centuries of life had taught him that things almost never work out the way you want them to. Looking down at Sheila's peaceful expression, he smiled. She would be his life-mate. He would share his life force to give her extended life and if she so wished it, make her a vampire like himself. Perhaps Sean and Kai as well since he was already bonded with them from the times he drank their blood. If Arshes could be convinced to rejoin him then she would as well.

He had been lying there for awhile, so long in fact that the sun had begun to rise, when he felt a familiar tingling sensation. The elementals were chaotic and being compelled by something beyond their control.

"Shit!" James leapt from the bed, Sheila in his grasp and used his considerable power to teleport all the inhabitants of the palace and castle to a safe distance. A split second after everyone was out, the castle erupted into a brilliant flash of white light as the very air exploded. A Mega-death spell, his own spell was used against him and he had a good idea who it was.

"That was a close one!" James brushed dust off of his clothes that he had made sure to grab on the way out. He looked out at the flatlands around the city and was not-so-surprised to see that the orc army had advanced through the storm and now surrounded the city for probably the sixth time this month.

Sheila fell to her knees and whimpered, "The castle! Is that it? Have we lost?" Yoko ran over to them along with a group of knights. She looked at James, eyes filled with fear.

_'Arshes caught me off guard. . .kind of had my hands full. But for her to use Mega-death, I guess the title of Thunder Empress isn't a fluke.'_ James spotted Arshes in the distance, riding atop her griffon. She was approaching rapidly. He moved to engage her but was promptly stopped by Sheila.

She threw her arms around him and cried, "No! You mustn't James! If you go you'll be killed!" She sobbed once again into his chest.

Running his fingers through her ebony hair, James said gently, "Even if I don't go fight, the fight will come to me anyway. I have to do this." James turned to Yoko and the knights, "Take care of her for me." Yoko merely nodded her understanding and helped to pry the princess off of James.

Arshes swooped down on her griffon, sending a medium strength lightning spell at the group. "Everyone! Take cover!" ordered James as he repelled the attack with a barrier.

"James! As promised, I've come to take your life for good!" Arshes shouted at him as she came down for another pass.

He detected that false anger in her once more, "Neither of us wants this battle Arshes! It doesn't have to end like this!" His pleading fell on deaf ears as she readied herself for another attack. There truly was no other option other than to fight then. He focused his energy on warping the gravity and electromagnetic fields around him while chanting, "Raven! Flight of the mountain wind!" James levitated for a moment before taking to the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Arshes hovered in the air while her griffon flapped its wings steadily, "Elliot! Collen! Allen! Savage and all the gods of war! I call your mystic symbol's fire – let love and hate collide!"

James was dumbfounded as he heard the High Ancient magic. He had never heard of this one before. "What is this!?" He shouted mostly to himself as a ball of dark ball of energy started to form between Arshes and himself.

She glared at him, "Think you're so smart!? Well there are spells of the High Ancients that even you don't know! Def Leppard's black liquid lightning sphere! The ball fully materialized and began draining all magical energy in the immediate area. "That lightning ball is a bottomless portal to another dimension – and it absorbs all magical energy! Your luck's run out!"

James was shocked to feel his spell weakening and within a few seconds it was totally negated, sending him plummeting to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" James hit the ground after several seconds of freefall with a loud thud that cracked the hard, rocky, ground. He caught his breath before trying to get up. Groaning as he got up, joints audibly popping. "Ow. I feel like an old man." He looked back up to the Thunder Empress, trying to come up with a plan of attack. Coming from the sky, attacking with the Lightning Sword, negating his magic, he knew that she had the advantage.

"Without your magic you're no match for the Lightning Sword!" declared the dark-elf as she charged down at him, sword raised. "Raging Demon Slaying Strike!" She slashed the air, creating a visible sonic boom, destroying a long swath of earth.

James just managed to evade the attack. Her slash was on par with some of Gara's most powerful abilities, making her a dangerous opponent in close quarters. He smirked, eliciting a confused look from her. "It seems you've underestimated me. Efreet! Come to me!" James summoned the Fire Sword which materialized in his hands. He had stashed it in another dimension so he wouldn't have to haul it around by hand. The magnificent blade, an equal to the Lightning Sword, glowed brightly.

A deep voice boomed from the sword, "Warrior of the Lightning Sword, injure my master no more or face the wrath of Efreet, Demon God of the Sword of Flames!" Arshes back peddled nervously, obviously not expecting to face an enchanted weapon of equal strength as her own. Efreet's voice echoed around James, "My master, oh great lord James. Use me to destroy your enemies! To obey and protect its master is the duty of the blade. If the Sword of the Lightning God is your enemy, then let me, Efreet, do battle as the Sword of Flames!"

James slashed the air, getting the feel for the blade once again since it had been awhile since last he held it. "Arshes! Let's end this!"

She charged forward, "This time I won't miss! Raging Demon Slaying Strike!" She brought her brightly shining sword against his with a loud clang and a shower of sparks.

Using his superior strength, James parried the attack and cut upwards into her mount, causing the beast to fall to the ground in a gory mess. Arshes quickly leapt away, horrified to see her pet burst into flames, an effect of the Fire Sword.

Both weapons began to spew forth their respective elements, James engulfed in flames and Arshes crackling with electricity. In unison, the two fighters launched themselves at each other, trading blows at super human speed, moving so fast that most of the spectators on both sides could barely keep up with their movements. James didn't know how long they went on like that but he could tell that Arshes was tiring, despite receiving energy from her sword. Her continuous use of magically powered strikes was more than her body could take, especially after not quite recovering her strength from the fight with Gara. James drew on the energy stored in the crystals in his bracelet, keeping him strong while she was weak.

After breaking one last deadlock, Arshes took a stance that he was all too familiar with. '_She's going all out_.'

"Highest of mysteries! Imperial Eagle Claw Strike! Die!" She brought her sword down with a monstrous strength, initially catching him off guard.

He quickly shifted his footing for better leverage, pushing back with all his strength. The thought of transforming flashed through his mind before he dismissed it. There was no telling if he would be able to control himself or how long he could sustain the form. The ground began to crater from the tremendous forces the two warriors were exerting against each other.

Her face was just inches away from his. Looking into her eyes, he saw many different emotions and he began to trace the contours of her face with his gaze. His resolve began to weaken and she pushed harder, sensing an opportunity.

James and Arshes were startled from their battle when Efreet spoke up once more, "Cunning and reckless, cold-hearted and kind, my all powerful master. James! The only one on this Earth to defeat me!" Efreet changed into his demon form as did Nue of the Lightning Sword. Efreet grappled with his foe, "You may not know it yet but. . .this world needs you! By my pride as the Demon God of Flame I cannot lose to Nue!" A black portal opened up behind the pair of giants, James recognized it as another dimension, similar to where he had stored him before. "Farewell master!" Efreet wrestled his nemesis into the darkness before the portal closed behind them. Arshes Def Leppard spell was sucked into the void as well, unable to resist the gravitational pull on magic energy.

James was speechless as he looked towards the spot where his Sword had disappeared. Rather than let the Lightning Sword cause harm to his master, Efreet had locked the two of them in an infinite void to fight for eternity. A heavy sadness fell over him. He had liked Efreet, a loyal servant who had given everything for him.

"This is the last time you'll turn your back on me!"

James quickly turned around, cursing his sentimental episode only to have Arshes stab her outstretched fingers into his forehead, a martial arts attack similar to the style Kai had used. James fell to the ground. His ears were wringing and his sight began to get fuzzy on the edges before he quickly began to regenerate. Arshes was straddling him, wiping her bloody hand on her under tunic. He was vaguely aware that it had started raining again, the perfect setting for an anticlimactic battle.

His body was healed in no time and his body glowed with magical energy as life was restored to him.

"What the hell! This light it's. . .it's impossible!"

James's head snapped up, his sight turning red as his own blood ran into his eyes. He grabbed her wrists and held them painfully tight. "Nei!" he roared, his patience finally run out. "I won't forgive you this time! A whore like you, you're not my daughter!" he raged. She had killed him and she would not get off easily! "Those who betray me die!" his fierce voice echoed across the distance, causing Arshes to recoil at the venom in his voice. His anger was bringing out more power and the last bit of his self control was beginning to erode.

Arshes shrugged after a moment, "What a joke. I've never thought of you as my parent! Not even once!"

His body was shaking as he reached for the strength inside of him. "Then this will be easy! Raven! Flight of the Mountain Wind!" James took to the air, as did Arshes who used the same spell. He was too furious to see the flash of sorrow in her eyes.

Both fighters were engulfed in silver magical auras, crackling with excess energy and glowing with a bright, radiating light. In unison, they began chanting, "Prince of the realm of magic, mighty Tonimoore, fulfill the pact of ancient days! Raging billows, thunder riot!" Twin lightning storms collided in mid-air, exploding as both attacks, equal in power, canceled each other out.

"You've gotten a lot better Nei," complimented James, although his anger had eased somewhat, he still called her Nei. Arshes was the name he gave her when he found her and was only to be used by him. She frowned slightly at hearing him call her that.

"Brain, brain dead!" James readied one of his strongest fire spells and went on the attack, "Obey the contract of blood, from the land of Abaddon come forth! Gehenna's fire explode in flame, and in its sum incinerate all!"

"So you think you'll one up the Thunder Empress with your favorite fire spell? Hmph!" she sneered, "If I'd ever been your child, I'd have outgrown you when I was a toddler!" She taunted him before chanting the exact same spell as him.

His anger returned at her remarks. For over a hundred years he had done everything in his power to make sure she was happy and she says things like this? He ground his teeth, fangs beginning to protrude. If both spells collided there was a chance that both of them could be burned to a crisp but there was no turning back now. "Evil blaze of burning exodus!" they shouted together, both charging towards the other, the intense heat giving them the appearance of comets as they raced through the air.

They crashed together, the ultra high heat caused by the spells creating a barrier of super charged air around both of them. She was so close he could see the sweat glistening on her forehead. There was determination in her eyes and she was gritting her teeth in exertion but all he could see was the Arshes of his memories. Images of her smiling, smiling, and crying. He remembered the cute way her long elven ears drooped when she was sad. He loved the childish way she would call out for him when she worried. He remembered the sexy way her crimson eyes would pierce through the darkness as they lay together. It was too much for him to bear. Feeling his anger dissipating, his power slipped further and further away. He loved her and always would.

He was lost in his thoughts even as she broke through his spell. "Die!" she bellowed as she collided with him.

He felt himself engulfed in the flames, felt his armor being disintegrated and could tell that he was falling. '_What happened to us? Where did we go wrong?'_ He soon crashed into the ground, destroying a section of the castle wall, covering him with tons of debris. He could tell that some of his bones were broken so he remained still until he had regenerated. His ears were ringing and the tingly feeling of his skin told him that he was healing already. '_I don't know if I can do this.'_ He caught his breath before using a force field to throw off all of the stone on top of him.

"You can't kill me Arshes! No matter what you do I'll keep coming!" he yelled at her, brushing the dust out of his hair. He turned to Gara and his ninja who had gathered on a ridge not far away, "And quit all that sissy sobbing! You think a scratch like this is enough to stop real man?!"

Arshes came down in front of him saying, "James, it's time I put you out of your misery, before your seemingly indestructible body bores us all to death. Sorry you won't be around to enjoy our utopia!"

Squaring his shoulders and gazing back at her calmly, he replied, "Forget it. You can't kill me."

She visibly tensed and glared at him. "Hmph! We'll see about that! I command elemental forces beyond your wildest dreams!" she drew back her hand, preparing to cast.

"Wait, Arshes! I love you!" His voice was gentle, all anger extinguished.

She froze at his words, eyes searching his. For the first time since he had visited her in her dream she looked at him, not as an enemy, but as someone she cherished. She was so many things to him. A daughter, a friend, and a lover. This battle was clearly destroying both of them on the inside.

"It's not too late. We can stop this now. . .please." James's voice was solemn.

She gauged his sincere eyes before asking, "Do you know why I fight?"

"For Tiber?"

She nodded, face serious and a little wistful at the name of her child, "I fight to create a Sorcerer's Kingdom. When magic rules all there will be no discrimination, no poverty, no war. It'll be a paradise. The current kingdoms must fall so that a new one can rise in its place."

His face was unreadable as he replied, "Do you really believe that such a world is possible. Everyone, human or not, holds the capacity for both good and evil. You know this."

"I do. I was just a little half-breed girl, shunned by elves and humans alike! You never even comprehend the kind of pain I endured just to live!" shouted an emotional Nei, "Slandered and despised, I was never accepted for who I was. . . I know hate James, and those wounds have never healed!"

He felt his heart ache for her. In truth he had never pressed her about her childhood, it clearly pained her to think about it so he let the matter be and was content to spend his years with her. To have her really show him her true feelings on the matter was eye-opening. Thoughts of her as an innocent child being bullied and mistreated brought back some of his anger although it was directed at her people. He noticed how her eyes were becoming moist and how she refused to cry, willing the tears not to fall.

"When the various factions of wood elves at last went to war I was their first casualty! The dark elves, who had grudgingly granted me their asylum abandoned me! I couldn't understand. . .For days I wandered the burned forests looking for my tribe. But they were long gone. I was alone. They finally had their excuse. . .to get rid of me," she finished.

"You never told me. . ."

Lightning crackled around her. "I learned my lesson, starving in the cold. . .Half-elves will only find joy when the world is at peace! I'll have my peace, my joy. . .Or kill you all trying!" Her hand glowed brightly as she charged forward and chopped down.

In a flash, James caught her wrist and pulled her close, his face only inches from her own. "But Arshes. . .Have you forgotten? You grabbed my robe as I was passing by. . .and for the next hundred years. . .wasn't I the peace you were looking for?"

After I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter. Peace out.


	8. FUK U

Sorry for not updating in forever. I had the next 2 chapters ready to upload but my computer crashed and I was too demoralized to rewrite them. Someone messaged me on here that some FUCKHEAD had stolen my story.

"That's just a bunch of poppy cock," I told myself. "There's no way someone would be douchy enough to steal the premise of my story, entire lines of dialogue, pretty much the whole first chapter of my story, and replace my awesome character with Naruto (Ewww). There's zero percent chance that could happen."

I was wrong. The mutha fucka's name is Kyuubi16 and the story is called **TCKANA:Kitsune vs the Bastard. **A more appropriate title would be **Stole the Shit Outta This Story **and a more apt username for this person would be **FUKHED**.

Until further notice the story will not be posted on this or any site. If you PM me and ask for the next chapter then I might get some motivation to work on it.

Private Message for KyuubiFukHed- Go fuk urself


	9. Life Moves On

Sorry for not updating in forever. I honestly haven't forgotten about the story and would like to come back to it at some point, if only just for practice. Currently, I don't have time to return to fan fiction. I'm a professional writer and English teacher now. I'm also living and working in China for the time being. Pretty sweet, right?

If anyone wants to follow my writing then my new site is .com.


End file.
